Unexpectedly
by prettygirlxo
Summary: It's 5 years later. Austin&Ally have a big tour, including New Years Eve in Times Square. They also have an album. And a writer following them around for a book. Is it too much? How about when unexpected feelings are thrown into the mix? NOT a one shot.
1. prologue

**New Years Eve: 2016: 10:59 pm: Times Square.**

_Ten._

The countdown had begun.

Ally wrapped her arms around herself in a self-defensive move against the bitter cold. She looked left to right and stood on her tiptoes to see over the crowd. Why wasn't he here yet? He couldn't possible be that angry at what had happened earlier.

Could he?

_Nine._

This was his dream too! Five years of performing for increasingly bigger crowds and at increasingly more famous venues. Five years of them arguing over lyrics and which order the set list would go in. Five years of being partners.

And it seemed he was letting it all slip away over a stupid argument.

_Eight._

A stupid argument that should never have occurred in the first place, had she kept her mouth shut. She had been biting her tongue for well over four years now, but today of all days she decided to let it out.

She groaned silently to herself, unwilling to take her eyes off the crowd for even a second.

_Seven._

Every time she noticed a flash of blond hair, her heart raced. Until they turned around and it wasn't him. She even saw the bright blue of his winter jacket, but it was a woman who seemed to share the same colour preference.

Her eyes were starting to water against the heavy winds, but she refused to stop her search. Not yet.

_Six._

Not when they were so close.

Hadn't they been planning this specific performance for years? She could remember the long nights in Sonic Boom, writing song lyrics for that Friday's video upload and interrupting the frustrating silences with daydreams of Times Square New Years Eve performances to come.

_Five._

She ignored the constant questioning as to Austin's presence. She could tell the media people were becoming more and more frustrated, but she assured them all that he would get there. He would be there to fulfil his dream.

His number one dream.

_Four._

As her teeth began to chatter, she tried distracting herself from both the cold and thoughts of his absence with thoughts of warmth and sleep. Of seeing him run up to her, flash his grin, and take the stage without a second thought.

But more and more time was passing, and with that passing time, came passing hope.

_Three._

She could hear the crowd cheering, chanting his name. This wasn't anything new to her; people screamed Austin's name everywhere- shopping centres, street corners, even from a car window once.

But she knew the significance of these people. Of this event.

_Two._

Her heart sank at the realisation of what he was going to miss. Because of her.

She willed herself not to cry; not now, in the cold wind where her tears would freeze. Not here, where there were about a hundred cameras waiting to zoom in on her face when he didn't show.

_One._

She ran before anyone could stop her. She ran as far away as she could go without running out of breath. Without running into another human being.

She didn't get far, only about a block. But she knew it was far enough.

There was an odd chatter in the crowd of people around her. She didn't need to look at the mega screen over the square to know why.

He never showed.


	2. one

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_ In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_ -Taylor Swift, Long Live._

**June 26: 2016: 1:43 am: Sonic Boom**

The Sonic Boom stood there in the moonlight, unchanged after five years. In the night, it was silent and unlit. That is, until four young adults walked up to it, giggling and joyful, shushing each other in the quiet.

"Be quiet! If we get caught, which we will if you don't stop laughing, my dad will confiscate my keys. And I just cut these ones!" whispered Ally. But she herself could not stop laughing.

Tonight had been celebratory: drinks consumed and food shared. Jokes laughed over and stories remembered. Hours and hours of just enjoying each other's company because usually, they were busy working or planning work. A night out was just what each of them needed and deserved, especially after the news they received earlier in the evening.

"So, we got approved for the tour. Everything is now in the stages of being planned. But it looks like one thing is set in stone," Trish had said. All three pairs of eyes were on her, waiting eagerly.

When she didn't continue right away, Austin started jumping around in his seat, becoming anxious. "What is it? Double shows in LA? A special appearance in Paris? C'mon, Trish! Just tell us already." He may have been twenty one years old, but he still acted fifteen. Maybe even younger.

"You were already doing double shows in LA. And we weren't thinking of Paris, but I will mention it," Trish said, pulling out her Blackberry and making a note.

"Look at Trish, all grown up and professional," said Ally. And it was true. She may have been slightly unorganized when she was younger, but she always had a knack of getting Austin exactly where he needed to be. But over the years, she had him signed to a major label, remained his manager, and organized everything from his stylist to his tour. She went from unable to hold down a job for more than a day, to making managing Austin into not only a successful position, but making his dreams come true as well. Which is why what she said next was not a surprise. Exciting, but not a surprise.

"Austin Moon. Are you ready to play Times Square on New Years Eve?" Trish asked. She looked not only at Austin, but at Ally and Dez too. Because, even though Ally wrote the songs and Austin sang them, Trish and Dez were a huge part of the team too.

Austin stopped fidgeting around and sat there, completely frozen. Ally looked at him and squealed. She knew exactly how much it meant to him; this was his number one dream.

"Austin! Can you believe it? Times Square!" she asked, shaking his shoulder and trying to gouge his reaction. He just looked at her and smiled, his fingers shaking slightly as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

And the rest of their night went like that. Austin was quieter than usual, mostly due to shock over his dream coming true. Dez was loud and funny like his normal self, doing drink runs and keeping Trish's phone away from her as much as possible, wanting her to enjoy the evening too. And Ally tried taking it all in. She kept looking over at Austin and catching his eye. He was blown away, but she had always known it would happen for him.

The night had brought them to Sonic Boom, where they were trying to hide their drunkenness, but failing miserably.

"Ally, you've got the wrong key!" blurted out Austin, grabbing her keys from her and fumbling amongst them for the right one. Eventually, taking much longer than was necessary, he got the correct key in and let the door fall open. "Voila!"

They all stumbled in and up the stairs to the practice room. The room had remained unchanged over the years, as the rest of Sonic Boom had, and the group assembled here on days like these, where they just needed to feel at home again.

"Go over it with us again, Trish!" urged Austin. He had been asking her to do this all night, repeating dates and venues, pausing for dramatic effect before she reached December 31rst.

"Yeah, let me grab my book first. I want to write them down," said Ally. She made her way, clumsily, over to the piano where her book was and plopped down. Austin sat down next to her.

"The infamous book," he laughed. And it was true. With all the fame and success and fortunes shared between them all, the book had remained the same. It was where ideas and lyrics were first jotted down, where plans were set in stone, and where Ally got her escape. She rolled her eyes at his joke, even though she knew it was true.

"Okay, go on Trish!" She called behind her. When there was no answer, she turned on the bench and groaned instantly when she realized what was going on.

Sitting on the couch, barely a millimetre in between them, Dez and Trish were flirting- hardcore. This always happened when the duo drank; they became flirty and likeable towards one another whenever alcohol was present, but started fighting again the moment one of them sobered up.

"I'll got sit in between them," Austin whispered to her, his beer breath fanning across her face. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Good idea."

"How about those tour dates, Trish?" Austin asked, squeezing himself between the pair and smirking back at Ally. It was an ongoing joke between them that they thought their best friends should just admit their attraction for one another already. But they knew stubbornness, and a certain naivety on Dez's part, would put a permanent pause on any moving forward- except when liquor was involved.

"Right, let me just get out my ph- DEZ! Where is my phone?" Trish asked, searching through her purse for her best friend. Without her Blackberry, Trish would fail. She kept her entire life on that.

"I gave it back to you at the bar, remember? You were pressed up against me, and wanting-," Dez started, his voice cocky and coy.

"I was not!" Trish objected, but she was giggling like a school girl.

"Were too!" Dez argued back.

"Oh my God!" proclaimed Ally, who was still sitting on the piano bench and watching this entire exchange in disgust. "I will go back to the bar and get it for you. It's not that far anyways," she stood up to go and was pleased with her steadiness. She could feel the drinks wearing off anyways.

"I will go with you. It's dark out!" Austin said, jumping up.

"What about those two?" Ally asked sceptically, looking over at Trish and Dez who were now basically in each other's laps on the couch.

"They need it. Let's let them have their privacy," Austin said, resigned. "Anyways, it might do them good to get it out of their system. It's been building for years now, don't you think?"

Ally just laughed and nodded. Maybe if they gave in to their wants and desires tonight, it might make it easier to admit them sober, she thought.

"Alright, let's go then," she shrugged, grabbing her bag off the seat by the door, where she dumped it when she came in.

The walk there seemed to go pretty fast, filled with a comfortable silence that took five years of practice to accomplish. Both in their own thoughts of the tour, no words needed to be spoken.

Austin waited outside the bar while Ally went in to grab the phone- it was still sitting on the table where Dez was seated- and they walked back together. Austin broke the silence.

"So, I know I am most excited about Times Square, obviously. But what about you? Where are you most excited to go?" he asked. He looked down at the brunette, who hadn't grown at all since he met her. And he had, which made him a foot and a half taller than her now. It didn't help when she wore heels either, he still towered over her.

She pulled out Trish's Blackberry and skimmed the list of dates and venues on the email left open on the screen. "I've always wanted to go to Europe, and there's an entire leg of the tour devoted to there. And the UK. And Australia and New Zealand. Everywhere I've always wanted to go, we are going. This is bigger than anything you've ever done before!" She could hear the excitement in her voice, but she didn't care. She was excited.

"Anything WE'VE ever done," he corrected her, grabbing the phone from her hands. "I remember you saying something about wanting to go to Canada in the winter, years ago… something about the snow and not having any here in Miami," he muttered, skimming through the dates himself. "Here we go: Toronto, Air Canada Centre, December 17th. That's winter right there." He handed her back the phone with triumph.

She opened her mouth to reply, but as she did, her phone beeped, signalling a phone call. She pulled it out of her skirt pocket and checked the screen: Jim. Motioning to Austin that she was going to take the call, she walked a few paces ahead of him, him allowing her the privacy of the call with her boyfriend.

He watched from the back as her body became tense and she pleaded with Jim on the phone, making excuses for missing his previous two calls in the evening, and promising to call first thing in the morning. Austin bit his tongue, but could feel his fists clenching by his sides. But, he promised himself that he would no longer interfere when it came to Ally and Jim. He had once before, and it had almost been detrimental to their partnership.

"That was Jim," Ally said, a forced smile taking over the previous real one that had adorned her face while they talked of the tour. "I guess I didn't hear his calls earlier…" she trailed off, checking her call history.

"The bar was playing pretty loud music," Austin said, cringing at the lack of flow in their conversation now. He hated the subject of Jim because it made them awkward. And one thing Austin and Ally were not, was awkward.

"Yes. I'm very excited to play in Canada in the winter," Ally said, completely forgetting the Jim conversation and starting from where they left off before the phone call. Austin sighed in relief, glad that Ally sensed the need for a different conversation topic as well.

"I figured you would be. A six month tour though? That's going to be intense," Austin replied, moving closer to her as the walkway thinned out. He could smell her perfume in the wind, and he moved a little futher away to allow the wind to carry the scent away.

"You know what's intense? The fact that we have to finish the album before the end of the year as well. So we will be doing them both at once," Ally sighed. The writing of the last couple of songs for the album had been stressing her out lately. She admitted to Austin just last week how uninspired she had been feeling. He thought he knew why, but he had kept his mouth shut.

"We will be seeing so many things though, Al. You will have so many ideas once we see London and Paris. Alaska and Louisville. Scotland and Spain." And they remained silent for a few more moments, just thinking about the adventure of a lifetime they were about to embark upon, in just a couple more weeks.

Once they reached the doors of Sonic Boom, they stopped.

"Should we… umm… should we go in?" Austin asked, scratching his head in embarrassment. Being lucky with the ladies had not made him crass over the years, and he still remained quite innocent.

"Do you think it's safe to?" Ally asked, leaning against the door, suddenly exhausted. They both caught the other's eye, as they had been doing all night, and burst out laughing.

"C'mon," Austin said, holding out his hand and leading her into the store. They made sure to make noise going up the stairs, just in case, and braced themselves before opening the door.

But when they peeked their heads inside, they just saw their best friends cuddled on one side of the couch, Trish with her head lain down on Dez's chest, their fingers intertwined beside them.

"When are they just going to admit their love for each other?" Ally sighed, pulling beanbags into a corner of the room for herself and Austin.

He walked over to where she was and helped her drape blankets across their makeshift bed, something they had done countless times before when a song needed finishing or when a video shoot or meeting had gone too late.

When he was sure she was distracted in taking down her long brown locks from the ponytail she now usually wore, he silently answered her, "Maybe they're just afraid…"


	3. two

_Who are you when I'm not lookin'?_

_-Blake Shelton, When I'm Not Lookin'._

**July 13: 2016: 11:23 am: Soundstage**

Ally was in a bit of a hurry getting to the studio; she had been running late a lot lately, mostly due to lack of sleep. Trying to write the final five songs for this album was stressing her out a lot, and it had now started affecting her sleep.

Twenty minutes behind schedule, she pulled her vehicle into the closest parking spot she could find to the warehouse door, and jumped out. She didn't want to run onto the soundstage (she was already acting unprofessional enough as it was), so she speed walked instead.

"Ally!" Austin yelled from the model stage, completely interrupting the song he was rehearsing. The band did not look pleased, but it didn't really matter: they had been perfect since the beginning of the week.

"I know! I know, I'm late again! I overslept my alarm. But I'm here now," she huffed, slightly out of breath. She met her blond friend at the stage and waved behind him to the band.

"Good timing too. Trish called me this morning and said she was setting up an appointment with our writer," Austin said, grabbing his water bottle off the edge of the stage and sitting down in its place.

"Our writer?" asked Ally, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah! Remember? She told us last week that we were having a book written about us…" Austin trailed off when he saw her blank look. "Ally, what is wrong with you? You've been out of it lately. Not here at all," Ally could hear the concern in his voice, but she also detected the frustration. She grabbed a strand of her hair and put it between her teeth, feeling nervous all of a sudden. This was a crazy time for all of them; not the time to be fudging up like this.

Austin reached up and grabbed the lock being attacked by her teeth. "Don't do that, Al. It's fine. I know you're stressing about the songs, but you should take a break. We don't need the album complete until the end of the year and we already have seven songs written. You will feel inspired once we get on the road," he assured her. But it didn't help- she still felt the dread in the pit of her stomach. "I'm serious. Take off the next three days, and don't lift a pen for the entire first week of tour. Then you will have a million songs floating in your head and it will be amazing, you'll see," Austin flashed her that famous smile of his, and she felt herself relax.

"I know, you're right. I'm just freaking out a bit because for our last three albums, we had twenty songs each to chose from. I wish we weren't cutting it quite so close," she leaned her head against his shoulder, defeated.

"Yeah, but think of it this way: we had to chose the 'best' songs, and the fact that we had ones that weren't the best, and now we only have the 'best,' speaks volumes about how much your writing ability has improved. All of your songs in the last year and a half have been amazing. We cannot scrap any. ANY!"

They spent the next few minutes just sitting there, thinking about this. And Ally had to admit that Austin had a point. Her lyrics became more mature the older they got, and Austin began getting more comfortable singing love songs after their first album.

"So how's rehearsals coming along," Ally asked, grabbing Austin's water bottle and taking a sip.

"Fine. I have mastered the choreography and the set list. We are just working on small talk between songs. But, you know I like to keep that new and fresh," he replied, grabbing the bottle back. She nodded in response.

"I'm excited to see the final product," Ally exclaimed, clapping her hands, her eyes brightening. Austin had kept most of the performance a secret to this point, wanting Ally to get the full impact like everyone else on opening night.

"You know what I'm excited about? Opening up in Miami. I cannot believe Trish swung that," Austin said, jumping up and collecting his sweater off the stool at centre stage. At this point, the band had packed up for lunch.

"Me neither! I was sure the tour group was going to tell her off after that fourth call asking about switching Dallas and Miami. But, kicking off here is perfect," she answered. "What time is the writer supposed to be here at?" Ally asked, looking at her watch.

"Actually, I'm already here," came a voice from the shadows. A tall blonde woman walked forward, dressed casually in dress pants and a rock tee. When the duo gave her a strange look, she laughed. "I'm sorry. I was going to come right out and introduce myself, but you were talking about the song writing and it seemed like such vital information, and I didn't want to miss it."

Ally and Austin looked at each other, both shrugging. "Makes sense," Austin said, "Hello, my name's Austin Moon. This is Ally Dawson, the brains of the operation." Even though he always introduced the two of them like that, she still blushed every time. Ally had always considered intelligence an important trait.

"I'm Cheyenne. And I am going to follow you around for a large portion of your tour, mostly staying in the shadows and observing, sometimes pulling you to the side for a question or mini-interview. If there is something you want to omit, let me know. I'm here to put out your story, not expose you," when they nodded, both sitting side by side on the stage, her standing in front of them, she continued, "So, I think that all we need is an angle."

"An angle?" asked Ally, tossing her hair up in a ponytail.

"Yeah. Sometimes the focus is on the music. Or even the history of the band. Or the relationships of the members," Cheyenne said, leaning against the stage on Austin's side.

Austin looked over at Ally, whose eyes were big. She just figured the book would be about them: music, history, everything. She wasn't aware there would be a focus. "The music, I guess," Austin answered, looking to Ally for reassurance. She nodded.

"And our history too, that would be crucial," she added. Austin nodded in agreement.

Cheyenne sighed, "Well, that's a shame."

"What's a shame?" Austin asked, looking over confusedly.

"The fans are very interested in your dynamic as writer and singer. Books would fly off the shelves if there was a love story component to it," Cheyenne answered truthfully, eyeing both of them sceptically.

Ally laughed at loud. "There is no love story, though." Austin shook his head, and made a grab for his water bottle again.

"I think we just want our fans to get to know us, the truth about us. We never had a reality show, and neither of us have done many interviews over the years. This is really one of the biggest chances the fans get to see Austin and Ally, who we really are," Austin stated. Ally smiled at his professionalism. Cheyenne nodded in agreement, making a note on her notepad.

"Alright. That's good for now. I just wanted to introduce myself and touch base. I will be there for opening night in three days, so I will see you guys then. It was nice to meet you," Cheyenne put her notepad away and shook their hands.

As soon as she walked away, Austin turned to Ally. "A romantic angle?" His cocked eyebrow made her giggle, but she was genuinely just as shocked as he was.

"I know. This is exactly why we need this book written- they think we are in love? How do they figure that?" she got up to follow Cheyenne out, but Austin's voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Because we're Austin and Ally." When she turned around, he was collecting his stuff and sitting down at the piano, and their eyes didn't meet. She decided not to push the conversation further, sure he just meant confusion from their fans and nothing more, and left as fast as she could without looking obvious about it.

Later that evening, Ally was sitting in her living room, indulging in some guilty pleasure television (Parking Wars), and ignoring her book on the table beside her. She knew Austin had a point; as soon as she stopped thinking about the album, a million ideas would come to her. So she was focused on the rudeness of the people on her favourite lazy Saturday afternoon show, and barely noticed Jim come into the room.

"Hey you," Jim said, sitting down next to her and pulling her to him.

"Hey, how was work today?" she asked, only half paying attention because a particularly nasty debate about a parking ticket was going on, on the television. So when he mentioned something about flying out that night, she asked him to repeat himself.

"I said, I need to leave tonight for the retreat because the executives are having special meetings before everyone else gets there later in the week," Jim answered. Ally turned towards him, knowing how much it bugged Jim to have to repeat himself. Having taken over his father's business after he passed, Jim was in charge of running a multi-million dollar company, and he was used to being listened to properly.

"But I leave right after the show in a couple of nights. That was supposed to be our last night together," Ally whined, which she also knew he hated. But she didn't care because they would not see each other the night before a six month tour. She was upset.

"What am I supposed to do, Ally? It's my job and it matters," and at that, he got up to change. Jim didn't like confrontation; but he did like the final word. So, she decided to drop it.

"How long do you have before you catch your flight?" she asked, yelling around the corner where their bedroom was. They had moved in together a couple of months ago, and although they were very different people, Ally felt like it brought them closer. And besides, the house was on the beach and was Ally's pride.

"Maybe an hour, hour and a half. Did you want to grab something to eat and I can leave for the airport from there?" he came out of the room, wearing a pair of designer jeans and a button down shirt, his usual flight clothes. He would get more suits shipped to Tahiti, where they were having their corporate retreat this year.

"Sounds good. Sushi?" asked Ally, picking up her keys and heading for the door.

"Yeah," he looked at her then, a frown on his face. "Ally, why is your hair up? You should let it down; your waves flow so nice," Jim reached up and tugged at the tips of her hair. He leaned in for a kiss, and she allowed it.

"I was busy with tour stuff, and you know how it gets in my face. I'll take it down now though," and she grabbed the hair elastic out. "Leave you with a nice image."

Jim laughed at that. He had a nice laugh; it was one of those things that made Ally fall in love with him. "Thanks," he said, leading her to the car.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly, kissing him gently before heading to her side of the car.

"I'm going to miss you too."


	4. three

_A melody can bring back a memory, take you to another place and time, completely change your state of mind._

_-Clint Black, State of Mind_

**July 16: 2016: 7:00 pm: Jackie Gleason Theatre of Performing Arts **

The excitement was thick in the air. Lights were low backstage at the Jackie Gleason Theatre of Performing Arts, and chatter was at a whisper- the nervousness and excitement caused a fear of volume. Everyone kept meeting each others' eyes and smiling, unable to form their elation into words. Trish was the only person who did not seem to notice the muteness of everyone around her. Her loudness made up for everyone else's quietness.

"Has anyone seen Austin? AUSTIN? I need to talk to Austin, has anyone seen him yet? AUSTIN?" she pushed past lighting and sound technicians, looking left and right and sighing in frustration.

"Trish?" asked Dez, coming up behind her and grinning from ear to ear. Tour was his favourite part of the industry; on tour, he had every opportunity to take photographs. Over the years, Dez's hobby of making films actually turned into a craft. He could not only shoot video footage now, but also take professional photographs, which featured on Austin's website and were actually going to be used in Austin and Ally's new book.

"Dez, have you seen Austin? I have been looking all over for him," Trish's hair was extra frizzy today, and Dez smiled at that. A frazzled looking Trish was Dez's favourite kind: crazy hair and bright eyes.

"Yes. He's in the bathroom. You know, the ritual before the show?" Dez asked, crossing his arms over his chest and laughing. Trish could remember the exact date and time of Austin's last performance in Detroit. But ask her about a ritual or even a joke told the previous week, and she came up blank.

"You mean, he's peeing? Because I can wait outside-"

"NO! He's in there with Ally, doing vocal warm ups," Dez said, shaking his head and leading Trish over to the bathroom. He knocked first before pushing the door open, a common courtesy for his two friends. "See, I told you."

Austin was standing over a sink, shaving his face and exercising his voice, while Ally sat on the sink beside him, coaching him on the notes needing to be emphasized for some of the songs. "Push that one further, Austin. Further!" She looked over to her friend, took in her rumpled shirt and frowned, "What's wrong Trish?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't find Austin and I had something to tell him before he goes on stage," Trish asked, leaning against Ally's sink and looking over to Dez, who had taken out his camera and started snapping photos.

"Oh, well we were doing our-" started Ally, but Trish cut her off.

"Your ritual, yeah I know," she pulled out her phone and hit the email icon. "Austin, tomorrow's show is pushed back an hour and a half. I guess they booked the arena for a dog show, but they didn't count the awards part of the ceremony in the time slot, so they needed some extra time. Did you want me to change the date, or are you okay going on slightly later?"

Austin just shrugged, rubbing his face clean with a towel. "I'm fine with later," he answered. Ally looked over at him in concern.

"Why are you so quiet tonight, Austin? Aren't you excited?" Ally jumped off her sink, losing her footing along the way. Austin was quick to grab her though, and she smiled her thanks up to him. "You just seem so quiet and… calm, when usually you're hyped up and loud."

"I don't know. I'm not nervous or anything. I think I'm just older, I guess. And I'm trying to take this entire tour in, because it's such a blessing. I don't want to miss anything by jumping off the walls," he laughed, buttoning the top of his shirt and checking his reflection in the mirror. "Plus, there's those new songs no one has ever heard, and you know how I get previewing new songs."

"Yeah, think how I feel," Ally said, straightening his collar for him.

"Your songs are always so amazing though, Al. I just worry that I won't do them justice," Austin pushed back his bangs and let out a big breath. "Wish me luck!" He started towards the door, but Ally caught his hand and pulled him back.

"Not so fast, buddy," she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, wiping her lipstick off with her thumb. She met his eyes and saw something familiar there that she couldn't place. There was a tightening in her chest, and she chalked it up to nerves for him. "Break a leg!"

Ally followed Trish as soon as they got outside the washroom. Austin made his way to the sound people, being instructed one last time on the mics before heading onstage to a roar from the crowd. "C'mon, this is the moment you've been waiting for," Trish told her friend, leading her to the side stage where they could watch Austin perform. Dez followed them, his camera glued to his eye.

It didn't matter how many times Ally saw Austin perform the songs she wrote live, she still could never wrap her mind around the talent the blond boy possessed. His energy was enough to keep the crowd on their feet the entire show, and when he sat down on the stool the stage hands brought out midway through the show, performing three acoustic love songs in a row, the girls swooned and the men showed their respect with loud applause after.

Ally remained silent the entire concert, glad that she had been kept out of the loop until that moment. It was between the first and second encore that Trish turned to her and asked her the question she dreaded the most: "So, are you looking forward to your romantic evening with Jim before hitting the road?" Trish smiled at her, unaware of what had happened a couple days previous. Ally frowned.

"Actually, Jim had to leave early for his business trip. He caught a flight a couple of days ago," the small brunette avoided her friends gaze and braced herself for what she was sure to be a lecture on Jim's ignorance towards her. Fortunately, Trish didn't have time, because Austin started up Billion Hits, causing the crowd to go wild and Trish's attention to be taken when Dez leapt onto the stage to join his friend and take photos of the audience.

When the concert was over, Ally got swept away in the crowd of people joining Austin, congratulating him on the end of the first show, and asking him questions about how it felt to be back out there, and if it felt like home on stage. Ally just stood in the mass of people, trying to catch sight of anyone she knew. All of a sudden, arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled against a broad chest. She didn't need to look up to know who it was though, because he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "The crowd seemed to absolutely love your new songs. Thank you! What'd you think of the show?"

"I thought you were amazing, as usual," she said, looking up into his eyes and seeing them full of life and excitement. There were questions coming at him from all sides, but he ignored them all, looking only down at her. She loved that he was still Austin Moon, boy who stole her song and dedicated his entire career to her. Which always struck her as preposterous because of his extreme talent.

His eyes searched hers for something. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for in them, but he couldn't look away. He didn't want to let go of her and have to face the crowd. He was excited and he wanted to share in that excitement with the people that mattered to him.

But he did what he had to do, posing for photographs with fans that had won backstage passes, signing autographs for the venue's owners kids and some eBay charity auctions, stopping to talk to reporters, and giving a quick review of the show to Cheyenne, who he hadn't noticed until that moment.

"That was an amazing show. I've always been a fan, but wow! You've really grown into quite the artist," she complimented. "Do you have anything to add to the book about being back on stage? On being back on tour?"

Austin thought about it for a second, looking over to Ally and Trish and Dez in the corner, all laughing at something a stagehand said. "You know when people say you peak in high school? And you fear that after you leave, you will be nothing? Sometimes I feel like that about being on stage. And then I get back up there and I feel on top again. And I come off the stage, and the other parts of the tour are like high school- hanging out with friends, and going to the coolest parties, and making another album, almost like homework. It's exciting and fun and scary at the same time."

"Scary?" Cheyenne asked, her fingers running frantically across her Smartphone, trying to get every word in.

"New experiences can be terrifying, no?" asked Austin, waving at Dez who was looking over to them now, motioning to a side door leading to a waiting SUV outside.

"Are you talking about the European leg of your tour?" asked Cheyenne, following his line of sight over to his friends, primarily Ally, who was checking her phone and frowning. It was the first time since he took the stage that Cheyenne saw Austin's grin slip, but only slightly before he caught himself.

"Of course," Austin said. But something else was there in his voice. And Cheyenne would not allow herself to let it go.

"Ice cream?" Dez asked the group, jumping behind the wheel of the SUV and putting the keys in the ignition.

"Ice cream!" exclaimed the rest of the group, happily. While the rest of the tour was out partying and living up the exciting life, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez did another ritual: going out for ice cream after the first show. It was a chance to go through the show without the fuzziness that came with alcohol consumption, and without being overheard by other members of the tour. Sometimes Austin wanted to change something up, sometimes he asked about the order of the set list. Sometimes they laughed about an audience member who stood out, or planned a surprise for the next show. Tonight, they were all high off of the buzz of the live crowd.

"That was absolutely amazing, my friend!" Dez said, scooping up some cotton candy ice cream. "The perfect start to what promises to be an amazing tour."

"I agree with Dez. I can't see why you would need to change anything. Your three acoustic love songs were a huge crowd pleaser. Good idea with that one!" Trish nodded, sharing some of her cookies and cream with Dez, who almost always got sick of whatever flavour he ordered.

"You thought of that?" Ally asked, hugging her Fruity Mint Swirl to her chest, not allowing Dez to get anywhere near hers.

"Yes he did," Trish laughed, admitting defeat with her ice cream and switching hers out with Dez's.

"I thought it would be a nice time to bring the audience down during the concert, and connect with them more personally," Austin said. He shrugged it off as unimportant, like he always did when he was unsure of a career move that went particularly well.

"It was the best part of the show, I think," Ally said, bumping her shoulder with his. She wished he would realize his potential. He was so good at what he loved to do. Ally wanted him to see that.

They ate the rest of their ice cream in a happy silence, each remembering a part of the evening that stood out to them as being special. When they all finished up, Trish looked at Austin and Ally and smiled. "So, are you two heading out on the road tonight in the SUV, or with us on the tour bus?" Even though she asked, she already knew the answer; it was another ritual of theirs to drive from one venue to the other whenever they could, using the time alone to write songs and get away from the craziness of the tour.

"The SUV, I think. Right, Al?" Austin asked, collecting the garbage on a tray.

"I think so. Why mess with a good thing?" Ally shrugged. Everyone packed away their things and started for the door, waiting for Austin to throw away their garbage.

They made their way back to the arena, Trish and Dez jumping out of the car and Austin and Ally taking their normal places in the SUV. Trish motioned for Ally to roll down her window, and poked her head in. "This time, follow behind the tour bus. Don't be going off the main roads, and if you need to stop, let us know. The show tomorrow starts at eight thirty, but you need to be there some time in the afternoon for a sound check before the dog show starts. Keep me posted on everything," Trish asked, waving around her Blackberry.

Austin and Ally giggled, knowing exactly why she was afraid, but also knowing they wouldn't be listening to her. Trish walked away, shaking her head at Dez who was waiting at the door to the tour bus. As she walked the steps up into the vehicle and her back retreated into the darkness, Dez looked over at the duo and gave a thumbs up. That made Austin and Ally laugh even harder.

They pulled out of the lot behind the tour bus, into the dark before them, excited for what lay on the road ahead.

Austin smiled to himself. It had been well over a year since their last tour, but it felt like nothing had changed.

"I feel so alive!" Ally exclaimed, rolling her window down and sticking her hand into the wind."

"Hold onto that feeling, Al," Austin said, reaching under his seat and grabbing something. Ally turned to face him, leaning her back against the door. When he produced what was in his hands, she gasped.

"My book? How did you- I couldn't find that thing all day!" she grabbed it from him and hugged it to her chest. He just laughed.

"I know. I stole it during the last rehearsal when they rushed you out. You left it on the table in the back. I told myself that I would give it to you only when you looked like you had a song in you. I guess I didn't have to wait long," he signalled a turn that the tour bus was not taking. Ally didn't question this- he often took his own route to the next venue.

"Who says I have a song in me?" Ally asked distractedly, her fingers tapping an unfamiliar rhythm on the book's spine.

"That look in your eyes," he said. "And your busy fingers," he laughed, grabbing her fingers and looking over to her. It was meant to only stop her distracting movements, but the act caught them both off guard and silence filled the SUV.

Letting go of them quickly- too quickly to be considered subtle- Austin turned his gaze into the dark in front of him.

"A back road, Austin? Didn't you learn anything from the last time?" Ally asked, breaking the awkward silence. Her voice sounded annoyed, but she smiled at the memory…

A/N: Thanks for all the reads and reviews :) I hope you're all enjoying the story. New chapter being uploaded right away.


	5. four

_I hadn't told you yet,_

_but I thought I loved you then._

_-Brad Paisely, Then._

**March 10: 2015: 6:43 pm: Somewhere between Oregon and North Dakota**

It was awfully warm outside for early March. Windows were rolled down and long sleeved tee shirts were discarded for tank tops. Austin had played a mid-day show for a bunch of fans on Spring Break in Oregon, and was now driving to his next show in North Dakota. He was on a high from the show, had a nice fancy iced coffee from Starbucks in the cup holder in front of him, and Ally was writing away in her book.

"Is that a song?" Austin asked, signalling to get into a less jammed lane.

"No, I'm just writing some thoughts and feelings down while I'm feeling them."

"Can you turn it into a song?" Austin asked, looking over to her. Ally had been smiling a lot lately, and it didn't sit well with him. He wasn't sure where the unsettled feeling in his stomach was coming from, so he tried to ignore it. He knew she was seeing a new guy, Jim. He hadn't met him yet but got a glimpse of him when he picked up Ally at the studio a couple of weeks prior, for their second date.

"Possibly, just give me a moment, will you?" Ally asked. And although she should have sounded angry and irritated, that smile was still plastered to her face.

So Austin ignored her and turned up the music. The sun was setting and the breeze was slowly becoming cooler. Finding a station that wasn't fuzzy was hard, but Austin fiddled with the radio until he came up with a soft rock station that came in clear. Knowing only a few of the songs from riding around with his mom to similar music, Austin made up words as he went along.

"If you don't know the words, why do you sing?" Ally laughed, putting away her book at last. She leaned her back against the car door and looked at him. He looked back at her, meeting her gaze and reminding himself to breathe. The sun was setting and hitting her hair just so, bringing out the slight red in her brunette tones and casting a slight shadow over the left side of her face.

"Because I need music. I can't believe you forgot to make the CDs. How can anyone possibly expect to road trip without good tunes?" Austin asked, looking back at the road and vowing to keep his gaze there as much as possible in the future.

"I told you, I was distracted. I was a little busy having a personal life, and forgot to make them. But we can always stop at a record store and get a CD-"

"Buy one? What's the point of that? Then you have to skip songs you don't know or don't like and it messes with the flow of the sing-a-longs-"

"Give it a break, Austin!" Ally shouted. He had been annoyed with her about the CDs for the entire trip. And although she knew it was her duty to make them, and she had dutifully been following through with this task for a couple of years now, she figured there was something else going on. She just couldn't figure out what.

"Fine."

They drove in silence for a couple of hours, the radio cutting in and out and neither of them tried to fix it. Finally, the sun set and they were left to drive in the dark.

This was Ally's favourite time to be a passenger in the car. She liked the peace and quiet of the back roads Austin preferred to drive at night. And she liked the lights of cities they occasionally passed through. Usually this was the time Ally came up with the ideas for their songs, but she was just too angry at Austin right now to root through her thoughts. She found that when something was bothering her, usually Austin, she had trouble writing.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Austin exclaimed, and Ally's heart pounded in her chest, not knowing what to expect from this. Was he going to say something? Or do something? Trying to figure out what to think and how to act, Ally didn't see his hand reaching towards the radio. But when the music started playing over the speakers, her heart rate settled a bit, and she relaxed her muscles.

It was a Top 40 station, Austin's favourite. Occasionally, they would play something of his, but he just liked it to sing along to all of his current favourite songs. Currently, there was a hip hop song they both enjoyed, but what came on right after had both of them sitting straighter in their seats and look at each other with grins on their faces. "I sing the guy part, you sing the girl part?" Austin asked.

"Of course!" Ally exclaimed, turning the radio even louder, and throwing her hair into a ponytail, getting ready for the singers to start.

The duo continued to sing Shania Twain's and Blake McGrath's 'Party for Two' at the top of their lungs, adding dance moves that only years of choreography and car trips could create. They were closing in on the last verse of the song, when the car jolted and the radio died out. It took Ally a bit longer than Austin to realize what had happened, she was dancing so ferociously in her seat. But when Austin's hand jumped off the steering wheel, and the car jumped to the right suddenly, she stopped singing and looked up.

Austin pulled over and got out, trying his best to hide the fear on his face. He knew how Ally felt about dirt roads at night, and there was no other way to describe this road: it was made of dirt and it was in the middle of nowhere, with only one light in sight, and it was dim.

What Austin saw as he got to the front of the car on the passenger side made his stomach sink: the tire was popped. Noticing something shiny in the moonlight just to the side of the beat up car he owned, Austin crouched down for closer inspection. "Lovely," he said, throwing the piece of plywood with the nail sticking out further into the field so that no one else would suffer the same fate as him.

"What is it?" Ally asked, hanging out the window and looking down at the tire Austin went back to inspecting. "Was it the tire?"

"Yeah," Austin said, coming up to talk to her, face to face. "And the worst part is, we don't have a spare."

"What do you mean, we don't have a spare?" Ally was starting to look scared as realization dawned on her.

"I mean, I used the spare earlier this year and I never replaced it," Austin shrugged. He walked back around the car, getting in behind the wheel and turning the vehicle off. It wasn't the nicest car- it had been a gift from his dad for his sixteenth birthday, and even though he now had the money to replace it, he didn't have the heart to let it go.

"Good going, Austin! You bitched at me about CDs and you don't even have a spare tire, just in case?" Ally was started to get cranky and tired, and the wind was getting cooler by the minute. Or maybe she was just shivering with fear.

"Listen, I made a mistake, okay? I completely forgot to replace it. Must have slipped my mind," Austin lay his head down on the steering wheel and groaned in self -disappointment.

"Maybe I can call someone to come pick us up?" Ally said, hopefully. She knew she had been harsh with him, and could tell he felt really bad. And a mopey Austin was not a fun Austin. At this, Austin looked up at her, with hope in his eyes. Ally pulled her cell phone out of the travel tote at her feet, and held it up in front of her eyes. "Shit, no reception!" Ally didn't care how it looked, she leaned her head forward in defeat as well.

"I'm sorry, Ally," Austin said. She looked over to him, but he was looking out the window, at the moon. He had this far off look in his eyes, and Ally tried bringing him back.

"It was a mistake. Don't worry about it. We can't go anywhere because it's dark and we don't know the area. So, we will stay here until morning, then we will walk back to that service station we passed about twenty minutes ago. Okay?" Ally asked, laying her hand on his arm. He nodded.

They both reclined their seats, ready to sleep for the night. But, fifteen minutes later, Ally sighed deeply. "I can't sleep like this."

"Me neither. Want to grab the backseat?" Austin asked, unlocking the doors to climb out and jump into the backseat. Ally joined him.

Reaching over the backseat, Austin found a couple of blankets in the trunk and covered them up, Ally leaning against him. Strangely enough, it was very comfortable. Leaning forward to lock both doors, Austin checked outside to make sure there were no strange figures. When he figured the coast was clear, he lay back down and he settled in for the night.

"This isn't that bad," Ally mumbled, sleep taking her over. Austin watched her fall asleep, her back to his front. Her breathing slowed and her face muscles relaxed into a small smile. Soon after, he felt himself giving into sleep as well.

Come morning, there was a tap on the window, waking them up. Ally sat up and away from Austin, looking out of the window. When she cleared the sleep out of her eyes, and allowed herself to get adjusted to the sun, she realized she knew the frowning face looking into the car at her and Austin, who was still struggling adjusting to the sunlight.

"Jim?" squeaked out Ally, opening the door and stumbling out of it. "Jim, what are you doing here?"

Jim did not look pleased. He kept throwing dirty looks in Austin's direction and it took Ally a moment to figure out why. When she took a moment to look at the situation from Jim perspective- your girlfriend cuddled up to a guy she works closely with, and considers a best friend- she put a hand over her face and laughed.

"I don't think it's funny, Ally," Jim said. There was something in the tone of his voice which made her stop laughing immediately.

"It's not what you think, Jim. We got a flat really late at night, and there is no reception on my- wait! How did you find us?" Ally took her hand from her face and crossed her arms over her chest. It was much chillier today than it had been yesterday. In the car, Austin was throwing the blankets back into the trunk and coming around to join in the conversation.

"Yeah! That's awesome- how did you do it? By the way," Austin held out his hand, "I'm Austin." Austin was smiling politely, but there was something reserved on his face. And Jim detected it, right off the bat.

"Jim," he said curtly, shaking Austin's hand firmly. "You have a GPS on your phone, Ally," Jim turned to her. "It tracks your last check in point, I found that road when you missed multiple phone calls and Trish called me worried, and I followed this path. Leading to you. And him," and at the word 'him,' Jim nodded towards Austin.

"Well, thanks man. But, we need a spare tire, so do you think you could do us just one more favour and drive me up the road for one-" Austin started, but Jim held up a hand and he fell silent.

"I have one in my trunk. I will put it on for you, and Ally and I will drive to the next venue together. We have things we should discuss, don't you think Ally?" Jim asked, not awaiting her answer and, walking over to his car, he grabbed the tire out of the trunk.

The men changed the tire as Ally stood watching, worried about the conversation sure to take up the rest of the car ride to North Dakota. She knew Jim wasn't a violent man, but she had heard him firing someone over the phone after a date late one night and his words could be vicious.

When they finished, Austin thanked Jim, and he and Ally got into Jim's silver and sleek business vehicle, driving away. She looked back at Austin, who was climbing into his beat up vehicle, looking ashamed. She felt sad.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" asked the waitress named Amy in the pretty yellow waitressing uniform. Austin had been distracted, looking out the window at the cars passing by. His mind was in overdrive, but he wasn't hungry.

"A cup of coffee please. And a pen, if you've got an extra one?" Austin looked at the waitress and smiled. She handed him hers and went to fetch his coffee. He grabbed the paper menu on the table beside him, and did something he'd never done before.

He started writing some lyrics.


	6. five

_I just want my heart to tear apart_

_I probably should have told you from the start, my angel_

_That I just want your love to fade waste away_

_And I just want this love to fade away, to ashes._

_-Andy Brown, Ashes_

**August 24: 2016: 7:30 pm: Sydney**

"SYDNEY! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?" boomed Austin onstage. He looked out at the massive crowd in front of him and smiled. Tonight kicked off his Australia/ New Zealand leg of the tour. Having finished the first half of his North American tour last week, he'd had the past couple of days off to himself.

When the group of four landed 'down under' Austin assumed he would be getting some much needed time with his friends- time to explore the continent he'd always wanted to visit, but hadn't had the opportunity to before. But, he'd been booked solid every single morning for interviews, only really having the time for himself in the afternoons and evenings. And he hadn't seen much of Ally either, only the brief meeting here and there.

Austin sang song after song, running off energy from adrenaline he soaked up from the crowd. This was his favourite part about being a performer: being on stage. He loved looking down at the faces in the audience and seeing them sing back his songs, Ally's songs, at him. He loved seeing the girls fawn over him and the guys with respect in their eyes. He liked the roar of the crowd as he left and took the stage; it kept his confidence levels up.

He understood being big in the states- he'd been doing promo and touring for five years now. But when he got somewhere foreign, like Australia, and he saw the size and excitement of the crowd before him, he was completely blown away. He'd never set foot on this land before, and yet they knew him. There were signs in the audience including inside jokes from interviews done in his early years, 'WHAT UP?' and the fans wore tee shirts with his face and lyrics all over them.

Finishing up the show as he always did, with his encore performance of A Billion Hits, he made sure to tell the fans how he really felt. "I love each and every one of you! Thank you for making me feel welcomed and loved! Goodnight!" he called to the whooping crowd.

"I think that might have been your best show yet," said Trish as soon as Austin came off stage. Someone handed him a towel and he nodded to them appreciatively. His wardrobe department had him wearing deep colours and he sweat a lot under the bright lights. He'd have to talk to Trish about that.

"Where's Ally?" Austin asked, grabbing a bottled water off the catering table. Trish and him made their way to the dressing room. Everyone smiled at him and patted him on the back as they walked by.

Trish remained silent until the door to the room was shut behind her. Dez was already seated in the corner, flipping through the content on his Nikon. He avoided his friend's gaze. But Austin knew what Trish was going to say before it left her mouth.

"She couldn't make the show," she said, sitting down and looking at Austin sadly. This was not like her best friend at all- she hadn't missed an Austin show since his acoustic session the day the iTABS went on-sale.

"What do you mean, she 'couldn't' make it?" Austin asked, stripping off the dress shirt he wore, and grabbing a fresh plain white tee off the chair in front of him.

"I don't know. She texted me about five minutes before you were about to go on. Said it was a personal emergency and to wish you luck. I tried calling her, but she didn't pick up," said the short girl with poofy hair. She was scrolling through her call log, almost as if searching for a clue that she hadn't noticed before. But she came up short.

"A personal emergency?" Austin asked, freezing. At once, the anger that had filled him up upon hearing his friend had not made his show left his entire being. Instead, his heart began to race and his palms became sweaty. "Do you think she's alright?"

He started grabbing his cell phone and wallet, grabbing his car keys for the rented car he had been provided with as soon as he landed.

"Where are you going, bud?" asked Dez, putting down his camera and standing up.

"I'm going to find her, Dez. I'm going to find her and make sure she's okay. Because, she is definitely not okay if she couldn't make my show tonight." And at that, the blond boy left the venue, jumped in the car, and drove off.

"So you know nothing more than you let on back in the dressing room?" asked Dez, adding a sugar to his coffee. The friends of the duo had decided to grab a coffee, realizing that it was about time they got on the same page when it came to Austin and Ally.

"Nothing. Ally's been really distant lately," Trish mumbled, looking out the window at the taillights of cars leaving the diner. She was worried too, just as much as Austin. But she knew it wasn't her Ally needed right now.

"Jim?" Dez asked, trying to get his friend to look at him. But Trish was occupied with avoiding all eye contact. She just nodded in response. "That man gets on my last nerve!" Dez suddenly exclaimed, banging a hand down on the table. At that, Trish looked at him. It wasn't often the ginger displayed anger.

"You're not the only one," Trish said. There had been multiple times when she had been honest to Ally about how she felt in regards to Jim. "He's ignorant and rude, and yet Ally looks past all that." Trish shrugged. She didn't understand her friend; Ally was smart, and yet she was stuck in a relationship that took more than gave.

"We all do stupid shit in the name of love," Dez mumbled. And now it was his turn to avoid Trish's gaze. She thought she detected something behind what he was saying, but she chose to ignore it. They had more important things to worry about in that moment.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Should I just tell her to break up with him? She expects things like that from me, so it wouldn't be putting a strain on our relationship. I want her to see things clearly. To stop allowing herself to get hurt. To take a chance on something real," and at this last sentence, Trish met Dez's eyes. They both knew what she meant.

"She's not the only one who needs to step up. Austin does too, and you know that, Trish," Dez said, finishing off his coffee and motioning to the waitress that he wanted another one. Trish nodded.

"It's like babysitting, I swear. But it's harder because hearts are on the line here. If only they saw things as clearly as we do."

"It's easy for us, because we're on the outside," Dez shrugged simply. They sat in silence for a while, worrying about their best friends.

"How's Austin?" Trish asked suddenly. Dez raised a questioning eyebrow, and Trish ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "You know what I mean! How's he doing?" Dez closed his eyes, searching for an answer.

"He's writing again," he said. When he opened his eyes, Trish's were wide with shock.

"That much going on up in his head, then?" and the red-head just nodded. "I think he should just tell-"

"Tell Ally? Why, so that she feels like he's cutting into her half of the partnership? No way, he would never do that," Dez said, firmly.

"You said his songs were really good though- deep and full of emotion. I think he deserves to have them out there," Trish said, finishing her tea, and grabbing her wallet out of her purse.

"You and me both. But he will not jeopardize what he has with Ally. And I respect that. And you should too," Dez said, putting a hand on hers, "Put that away, it's on me."

The two walked out into the night, looking around at the deserted roads. "Good meeting," Dez said, putting an arm around his friend. He looked down and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Good meeting," she repeated back.

Austin hit the steering wheel in anger. Why wasn't she answering his texts? His calls? "C'mon Ally," he cut out through his teeth. Finally, his phone lit up, receiving a call from an unknown number. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello! Is this a Mr. Austin?" asked a friendly male voice on the other end. Austin repressed the urge to roll his eyes. He did not need another phone interview right now.

"Yes but-"

"We have a lovely lady, a Miss. Dawson here. She seems to have gotten herself into a little bit of trouble. She was wondering if you could come and pick her up?" in the background, Austin could hear the girlish giggles that belonged to his friend, and his heart race slowed for the first time since coming off stage.

"Yes, yes of course I will. Where is she?" As the man gave directions on how to get to the establishment from where he was currently driving, Austin made note on a random napkin beside him. "Thank you; see you soon," he said, hanging up. _A bit of trouble_, Austin thought to himself, wondering what the hell she was up to.

It didn't take long for Austin to find it, Lee's Pub, located just down the street from the hotel they were staying at. He sighed, getting ready for the worst. But once he walked into the pub, he knew it wouldn't be that bad. Everyone smiled at him as he entered the front door and he allowed himself the feeling of relief- Ally had been in the hands of good people.

"There he is! There he is!" came a familiar voice to the right, and he looked over to see Ally swinging her legs on a bar stool, being supported by a short plump woman.

"Hey there, Al!" Austin smiled, nodding to the lady and taking her place. Ally was intoxicated- that much was sure. When he looked down at her, he could see her gaze slipping, and when she opened her mouth to speak, he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"You came for me" she said in awe. He laughed. Ally drank with them when they celebrated, but she limited herself to two- it was all her inexperience and small frame could handle. And even then, she was a little drunk. But this was a side to Ally he had never before seen. She was laughing and swinging on the stool, and seemed to be in the highest spirits. But there was a reason she had been drinking in the first place.

"I did come for you. And now I'm going to take you back to the hotel," Austin said, helping her down. He thanked the numerous people who seemed to help her on his way out, one older gentleman holding open the door for the two of them.

"You come back here, sweet! I'd love to hear that pretty voice of yours again," he nodded to Austin and closed the door.

Austin helped get Ally buckled in, then climbed into the driver's side and started the car.

"You sang?" Austin asked, starting the short journey back to the hotel.

"I did. It was fun!" she clapped her hands. She sat like she was a little girl, trying to be on her best behaviour. It was hard for him to keep a smile off his face.

"You weren't scared at all?" he asked her, turning into the hotel parking lot. At his question, she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I forgot about my stage freight!" and at that, she dissolved into a fit of giggles. This seemed to be the funniest thing she had ever come to the realization of. Austin laughed too.

It was quite the journey getting her out of the car, especially with her laughing. He draped one of her arms over his shoulder, and led her to the hotel door, into the lobby.

"Austin?" came a shriek behind him, and he braced himself. But when he turned around, he sighed in relief as he saw Dez and Trish, coming in the door he just entered. "Is that Ally?" asked Trish, running up and looking at her friend.

"TRISH!" Ally exclaimed, giggling louder. Austin shushed her, and turned to his friends.

"She was drunk in a bar down the road. I'm going to take her to my room for the night; I'm going to keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay." Trish nodded and Dez smiled.

"I'm glad she's okay," he said. Austin turned to him.

"I don't think she is," he said simply. Dez looked at his friend, and saw the worry on his face. He instantly understood. This was not Ally.

Making their way into the elevator and pressing the number eleven, they waited to get to their floor. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Dez and Trish made their way to their respective rooms, bidding good night to the blond. Austin propped Ally against the wall next to the door to his room. Unlocking his room, he led her in and picked her up. She was giving into the sleepiness that came with being drunk.

He lay her down on his bed, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Why did you decide to drink tonight, Al?" he whispered down to her, crouching beside her. She turned to her side, her boozy breath fanning across his face. He didn't care. She groaned.

"I wanted to forget," she said, her eyes drooping in her sleepiness.

"Forget what?" he asked gently, running a thumb down her cheek. Her face instantly turned towards the heat of his hand.

"Him." And with that, she was asleep.

A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally.


	7. six

_We might fall apart_

_If we follow our hearts_

_But in the end you know we stayed true_

_-Hedley, Young and Stupid._

**September 6: 2016: 4:16 pm: New Zealand**

Brunette eyes glared at brunette eyes. Lips were pursed, and chests were heaving from anger. Trish and Ally faced off; Ally standing on the right side of the hotel room, Trish on the left. After a couple moments of silence, the frizzy haired one could not stay quiet any longer.

"ALLY! C'MON! How can you possibly be angry at me for saying something that I tell you at least once a week?"

"Because, you're being insensitive, that's how!" Ally fired back, pacing along the wall.

"I don't understand how what I'm saying now is more insensitive than what I've said before. I mean, last month I called him a fucktard- TO HIS FACE!" Trish said, running her fingers through her hair. She was confused and angry, and a little scared. She knew that what she said affected people, she really did. But, usually she could get away with a lot when it came to her best friend.

"This is different," Ally sighed deeply, her voice desperate. She looked at her friend, and that was when Trish could see the defeat in her eyes. Suddenly, all the anger washed away, and she crossed the room in seconds, gathering her friend in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Als. There is something going on, and I want you to tell me," she said, leading the slightly taller brunette to the couch.

Having been in the hotel in New Zealand for only a day, Trish had it looking lived in. There were takeout containers littering the tables from the late night dinner she and Dez had had the night before, choosing new photographs for Austin's website. And there were papers all over the floor, contracts she was supposed to get Austin to sign before the end of the day. But she ignored that all now, in the hopes of coaxing something out of her friend.

"I can't. It's too complicated," Ally said, obviously holding back tears. Trish growled in frustration.

"Maybe talking about it can make it less complicated," she said, trying to stay patient. But, her calm was waning. She had watched her friend stumble through the tour for over a week now, constantly writing in her book and looking ragged. Austin had kept a close eye on her the night she got drunk, but he couldn't be at her side all of the time. There were hours where Ally would disappear, only to come back with bloodshot eyes and rosy cheeks- a sure sign she had been crying.

Ally just shook her head. She looked up at Trish, her eyes apologetic. And Trish nodded in understanding, even though she didn't. Finally, Trish let go of Ally, standing up. "You should go and meet Austin at the recording studio. I booked it for the two of you all night, because I know how you two are about writing your songs. You don't want to keep him waiting," she said, collecting the garbage off the table and walking towards the kitchenette, leaving Ally with the distinct feeling that last comment was more direct that Trish meant it to be.

"Pizza?" Austin asked, setting down his pencil, and pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket. They had been working on the song for hours now, and the sun had gone down outside the studio.

"Sure. But no mushrooms this time!" Ally urged, standing up and stretching out her legs. She walked over to a corner of the room and leaned against the wall. She loved this studio. There were numerous instruments strewn about the room, all for their use. And the lighting was perfect- not too dark, but not unflatteringly bright either. Austin and her had it all to themselves for the night- no one else was even in the building.

She knew that Austin's favourite part about what he did was the performing, the getting up on stage and rocking out to the solid jams he sang. But this was her's. She loved the smell of paper and the look of her hands after hours of working in her journal- how they were covered in ink and paper cuts. She loved forcing Austin past his limits, confident of his talent more than even he was. She loved staying up all night and ordering pizza at (she checked her cell phone for the time) 3:57 am, the fatigue mixed with the excitement mixed with the pride of having completed another hit song.

Ally looked over to Austin on the other side of the glass, chattering away happily on his phone. Ever since walking into the studio that afternoon, Ally had felt more of herself than she had in the past couple of days. She felt home here, whether that be in a recording studio in Miami, or on the other side of the world in New Zealand.

"Okay, it's ordered," Austin said, dragging Ally out of her thoughts. "No mushrooms- I promise," he said, coming up to stand in front of her.

She just nodded and smiled up at him- no forcing necessary. "Remember that time we wrote your first love song? And you refused to participate until I kept making up purposefully bad lyrics so you would have to join in?" she asked him, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"They were NOT purposefully bad- they were bad!" he said, shaking his head. She smacked him on the arm playfully and started making her way back to the piano. "That was a good night though," Austin said from behind her. She sat down and faced him, nodding in agreement.

"I remember thinking it would never get done; that you would be stuck singing catchy radio tunes for the rest of your career. And that made me sad," Ally said, grabbing her hair into a ponytail and pulling an elastic around it.

"Why did it make you sad?" Austin asked, coming up to sit next her. He straddled the bench, facing her.

"Because I knew you were meant for more than just those catchy pop songs," she shrugged. She looked him in the eye, and for a moment, they were both silent. His eyes bore into hers, seemingly searching. But for what, Ally didn't care to find out. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"I love when you wear your hair up like that," his voice came out just above a whisper, and he avoided her gaze as he let it slip from his lips. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but she refused to look away from him.

"I know you do."

"I remember when you used to never wear it up," Austin said, picking at a sticker on the bench between them, "but now you do it more and more," and he looked up at her. Once again, his eyes were searching hers for something. She finally dropped his gaze.

"It's more efficient up like this," she lied. Well, half lied. It was better out of her face like this. But there was another reason she wore her hair up around him- not that she'd ever admit it to his face. But he nodded, accepting her lie as the truth.

A car horn sounded outside the window and Austin jumped up. "That must be the pizza!" he announced. All of a sudden, Ally's stomach grumbled its' hunger. She hadn't realized just how famished she had been.

"Hurry up, I'm starving!" she said, making the blond boy laugh. While he was out fetching the pizza and paying the delivery man, Ally made a makeshift picnic right there on the floor beside the piano.

"Fancy," Austin laughed, plopping down beside her, on the plaid blanket left in the studio by the previous artist.

The two ate in silence, completely unaware of the other's thoughts. But it was a comfortable silence, and when they were done, Ally cleaned up the mess as Austin strummed away on the acoustic guitar in a corner of the room.

"You've been writing a lot in that book of yours this past week, ever since…" Austin said, continuing to strum away and trailing off at the end, unsure of how to put it exactly.

"Ever since I made a fool out of myself by drinking my weight in beer?" she asked, chuckling to herself. She was embarrassed, but she was also aware that it was human error and she couldn't go back. Besides, she needed to blow off steam that night.

"You write more than one song to record?" Austin asked then. He knew she had been writing a lot- every time he saw her, she was writing in the book. But he wasn't sure if she was just using it for journal purposes or song writing purposes. And since they were here in the studio, he figured they should talk about it.

"Kind of," she mumbled, throwing the paper plates away in the garbage and fiddling with a stray string on the hem of her shirt.

"So, that's a yes then. Are you going to let me hear it?" Austin asked. He had recorded the one, and they had only been fiddling around with an unwritten one for the past two hours or so, but he was ready for more Ally magic. He could see the inner battle going on in her mind, whether or not she should share it with him. Sometimes she wrote songs for herself and he was okay with that; he understood better than she knew he would.

He was slightly shocked when she sat back down on the piano bench and opened her book to a highly scribbled on page, placing her fingers on the ivories of the keyboard.

Then she started to sing a fast- paced, desperate song that made his heart pound and his mouth go dry.

This confusion

It's getting to me

This feeling

Makes it harder to breathe

When I admit

That it's you that I want

Then my heart flips

And my breath gets caught

It is warfare

Inside of my head

It's a battlefield

Should I choose you instead?

There's an explosion

Inside of my heart

This want versus need

Has got me torn apart

This want versus need

When we're together

The world makes sense

Everything fits

Nothing's left to chance

And then you show up

And my worlds upside down

My head starts spinning

Every time you're around

It is warfare

Inside of my head

It's a battlefield

Should I choose you instead?

There's an explosion

Inside of my heart

This want versus need

Has got me torn apart

This want versus need

So, what should I do?

Should I go with my head?

I have absolutely no clue

Should I leave him for you instead?

If only you would show

How you really feel

Then I would just know

Then I would know

Yeah, it is warfare

Inside of my head

It's a battlefield

Should I choose you instead?

There's an explosion

Inside of my heart

This want versus need

Has got me torn apart

This want versus need

This want versus need

This want versus need

It's getting to me

This want versus need.

Silence filled the studio at that point. By the time Ally had reached the second chorus, she was banging on the keys. Austin was confused- Ally never wrote anything that dark before. He swigged some water before opening his mouth to speak.

"Woah! Explosive lyrics, Al. What's this about?" he came to sit next to her, his voice a little shaky. Her face was bright red, and she avoided his gaze. He could see tears in her eyes, but decided not to push her.

"None of your business, Austin. Just sing the song," she started to play it again, but he put a hand over hers, to stop her.

"None of my business? Ally, this song is going to be a smash hit- something I've never done before. And when the reporters ask me about it, I want to know the background story of the song," he said, hurt in his voice. But she didn't seem to notice. In fact, she seemed completely caught up in her thoughts, not very aware of him at all.

"It's about me!" she said, anger still in her voice. But Austin was unsure whether that anger was at him, or someone else. "Or anybody like me," she shrugged, spinning around on the bench. She seemed to finally come to some conclusion. "It's about being put into that position of having to make a choice between what you want or what you need."

Their eyes met, and he could finally see something breaking through there. And even though he had waited so long for it, it scared the shit out of him. He wanted to be sure.

"What is it that you want, Ally?" he whispered. He didn't move- he was frozen in place, awaiting her answer.

"I'm not even sure that I know anymore," she whispered back. He pushed forward, needing to hear it now, more than ever before.

"I think you do," he breathed. Suddenly, something else flashed in her eyes. He instantly saw a wall go up, and backed away to avoid the flash of anger he saw there.

"Oh, do you? Because you know what's best for me, right Austin?" she thundered at him. He was confused, and hurt. He stammered.

"I never said that-"

"You didn't have to. You assume that you know me- that you know everything about me. But you don't know me at all," she said, hugging herself.

And now Austin was mad. Madder than he thought possible, considering who that anger was directed at. He snorted in disgust.

"You know what, Ally? I do know you- perhaps even better than you know yourself," he spat at her.

And with those final words, Austin walked out of the studio, shaking and trying not to show the hurt he felt at her comments. He left without recording the track, Want Versus Need, leaving a frustrated Ally in his wake.

Coming to her boiling point, Ally screamed and threw the book she held across the room. Crumpling herself in a ball on the floor, she tried to ignore her conflicted heart, wishing she had the courage to acknowledge what she really wanted, but unable to find the brave Ally she used to know.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews :) & again, I don't own Austin and Ally.


	8. seven

_If we could only have this life for one more day;  
If we could only turn back time._

_-One Direction, Moments._

**September 20/ 21: 2016: Paris**

Two weeks later, things were still a little uncomfortable amongst the four friends. Ally was keeping her distance, aware of the mistakes she'd made, but having trouble thinking up ways to apologize. She had dealt with Jim as best she could- she told him they were on a break until they could get together and talk in person.

Austin had finished his Australian- New Zealand leg of the tour and was making his way through his Europe leg. The awkward silence had followed them through Spain, Greece and Holland, but now they were in Paris and looking down at the city one night had hit Ally with inspiration.

Suddenly, she was excited. She rushed back into her hotel room, and appreciation made her choke up. Her room was gorgeous- a special gift from the tour manager because he seemed to think she was super stressed out. Which, she was. But she felt guilty at the thought that she was getting special treatment when she really didn't deserve it.

She got showered and dressed in her pajamas, sat down at her laptop with the hotel phone at her side, and got to work. The next day was an 'off' day; Austin had an interview in the morning and some CD signings in the early afternoon, but he was not the only one she had to apologize to.

"Thanks for meeting me here," Ally said. Dez came strolling through the lobby of the hotel, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry it's so early!" she said.

"That's fine, Ally. I brought my camera like you asked me to," he raised the camera around his neck and she smiled.

"Good. I have a surprise for you. And I know its early, but it could only be done now," she started walking towards the door, Dez following close behind.

"What is it?" Dez asked, holding the door open for an elderly couple behind them.

"I said- it's a surprise!" Ally laughed. Dez claimed to hate surprises, but she knew he secretly loved them. It was something they both had in common.

"You seem to be happy," Dez said quietly, as they walked side by side down the cobblestone street leading to the secret destination.

"I am," she admitted. She self-consciously pushed her hair behind her ear. "Look Dez, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. There's been a lot going on- not that that's an excuse- and I've been involving you guys in it, when I shouldn't have," she said, placing a hand on Dez's arm.

He shook his head. "That's the problem, Ally. You shouldn't think like that. We want you to tell us about what's going on; we want to help you through the rough times, just like you've helped us. Remember when my parents divorced three years ago and you took me for a drive in the middle of the night, just to get away from it all? Just you and I and the road. And I got my sanity back. You were there for me, so I'd like to be there for you."

Ally had to hold back tears, she was so happy he had said that. She kept walking though; they were almost where she wanted them to be.

"Here!" she announced, as they rounded the corner and the view was exposed. Dez whistled. "I noticed this spot the other day when I was strolling around. And I figured, with the sun rising, the pictures would be-"

"Incredible." Dez breathed out, instantly raising the camera to his eye. Silence fell between them as he snapped away, but he suddenly grabbed Ally's hand and placed her in front of the camera.

"No!" she urged, giggling. But she stayed put, and even posed for a couple of shots.

"These are lovely. I'd like to come back here at different parts of the day: midday, as the sun sets, evening. But twilight is gorgeous. Thanks for this, Ally." He reached in to hug her, but she placed a hand flat against his chest, pushing back ever so slightly.

"No, thank you!" she said, finally wrapping him in her arms. They sat down on the concrete slabs, and Ally pulled out some fresh croissants and waters she grabbed from the bakery before she had met Dez in the lobby.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Dez asked, his mouth full of the soft pastry. Ally looked out at the view, thinking about it. Dez could be the perfect of her three friends to tell. So she made up her mind.

"Jim and I haven't been getting along. We're actually on a break right now," she shrugged, looking over to the ginger and expecting shock. But, he just nodded.

"We figured it had something to do with Jim. What's been going on with you two, anyways?" he asked, reaching for another croissant.

"When we started dating, I was only 18. I was young and impressionable. He was my first real boyfriend. He had a job already, and he had a place and a car. His life was in order, while I lived out of a suitcase for half the year. I thought he was so sophisticated. I allowed things to happen that I shouldn't have. And then it got harder for them to stop," she was quiet, but honest. She knew she couldn't take any of the words back, and she didn't want to. It felt good to let it out there in some other way than just writing in her journal.

"What kind of things did you allow to happen?" Dez asked, concern in his voice. He had stopped eating, and was looking directly at her. She instantly felt panicked.

"Nothing like that! Oh my, I'm sorry to worry you Dez. Nothing that bad, I promise. I just meant," at this she paused, looking for the right words. "I meant, he got in my head. He knew my weaknesses, he knew too much about me. He knew my weak points, and used them against me. But I was falling for him- hard. I thought I needed the stability he was willing to offer me. But these past couple of weeks, out here and distanced from him, I've felt confused about who I am. It's almost like he tried changing me subtly, until I forgot who I truly was. Jim's a really smart man," Ally shrugged.

But the look of worry on Dez's face didn't go away. He didn't pick back up the croissant, seemingly losing his appetite. Things were starting to make more sense to him: Ally's unexplainable anger, her sadness when memories were shared, her confusion over how to react to things as of late. He shook his head, suddenly very angry. "I can't stand Jim!" he thundered.

Ally blinked in surprise, but she nodded in agreement. "But the thing is, I still love him. I still love what he represents to me: a solid fixture in my crazy life. And you can't just shut off love, can you?" she asked. Dez just looked at her, sighing deeply.

"It doesn't sound like you love him so much as you depend on him for that. And that dependence is dangerous, especially since he seems to be taking advantage of you for it," he picked up the croissant again, nibbling on it's edges. "Look, Ally. You're a very smart girl. I am not going to tell you what to do with your life. But just think about this: you've smiled more this entire morning than you have in a long, long time. And Jim and you are on a break. What does that tell you?"

The brunette just nodded. She knew he was right. But why was it that the thought of leaving Jim terrified her? "We should get back to the hotel. Austin's interview is starting in fifteen minutes, and I don't want to miss it," Ally stood up, collecting the garbage from their breakfast. Dez helped.

When they got back to the elevator in the hotel, each having rooms on different floors, Ally felt a slight lightness in her chest. It had felt good to get all of that out there, even if she hadn't come to a conclusion just yet. The elevator pinged as it reached the seventh floor- Dez's stop. Her tall friend got out and turned around. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. They didn't need to share words: she knew he had her back, no matter what.

"I need these ones! In white and pink! And I need those too, in black. What do you think about these sunglasses with this scarf?" Trish was bubbling over with excitement, and Ally just sat there and laughed. The two best friends had been shopping for most of the day, leaving Dez to usher Austin around town to his CD signings. It wasn't hard to get Trish to start talking to Ally again; she just needed to mention the words 'boutique' 'shop' 'my treat' and the short girl was in.

"I think it's too much, Trish," Ally giggled. It felt good to have her friend back. There was less awkwardness than there had been with Dez because Trish had known the bulk of Jim and Ally's problems. But she did tell her about the break.

"Break? Why not a break up?" Trish had asked. But she didn't push the conversation about Jim further, and instead focused on shopping.

"I'm so glad you came here with me, Ally. I would buy this entire place if you weren't here to help control my spending," Trish said, bending forward to pick up a scarf that had slipped out of her grip. Ally just looked over at the counter, where the assistant was ringing up everything Trish was handing her to purchase. It looked like Trish had chosen at least one of everything in the little boutique, some in numerous colours. Ally snorted. The idea of being able to control Trish's spending was insane- there was no stopping Trish if she wanted something bad enough.

The two girls strolled through the streets, occasionally stopping to check something out in a shop window. They had the boutique send over Trish's bags to the hotel so they wouldn't need to be bogged down by them while they walked around Paris.

Ally loved it here. There was so much history, and so much elegance. She didn't feel threatened by the language barrier, because everyone seemed to also speak English as well as French. But she had tried as much as she could.

"Excusez moi?" she had asked a street person. "Ou est Notre Dame?" And with that, Trish and her added some sightseeing into their day. By dinner time, Ally was feeling exhausted, and just wanted to order some takeout, but Trish insisted that she take her out for dinner. Ally wasn't used to Trish being so generous, so she readily accepted.

"I hate to be bothersome," Trish started, after they had ordered and the waiter had brought them each a glass of wine, "but Austin and you need to get back in the studio and finish that album. Cheyenne was talking to me the other day, and she said that, although she got a lot from the performances, she feels like she hasn't captured you two yet. So she's going to be in the studio with you."

"I know, I know," Ally whined, sipping at her Chardonnay. "I'm going to talk to Austin about it tonight. If he records Want Versus Need, then we only need three more songs. And we were making some progress on one when we were in New Zealand, before the big blow up." If she was honest, she'd actually forgotten about Cheyenne. She couldn't remember the last time she'd even seen her.

"Okay, so that's three songs. You need at least two more after that. I want the CD done, edited, and ready to be sold in the new year. You have less than three months," Trish said, finality in her tone. Trish was fun and hilarious, and a complete shopaholic, but she was also professional and strict when she needed to be. Especially when Austin's career was on the line.

There was no more talk of the book, Cheyenne, or the album as they made their way back to the hotel. The two ran into an exhausted looking Austin as they got to the hotel doors.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ally asked timidly. He was one of her best friends, and also her partner, but she had hurt him that day in the studio and she was afraid that he might reject her.

"Of course," he said, seemingly brightening at her question. The two walked into the hotel together, grabbing the elevator. Dez and Trish seemed to be taking their time in the doorway, their heads together in conspiratorial whispers. "My room or yours?" Austin asked her, and she thought about it a second before responding.

"Yours," she answered, suddenly embarrassed of her fancy room. Austin smiled and pushed the number for his floor, standing back and allowing the doors to close.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently. He kept his gaze looking forward and she thought this odd. He was never awkward around her, even after a fight. Maybe this one was really bad. Too bad.

"Good. You?" she asked, keeping her gaze locked on the side of his face, willing him to look over at her. When he did, she smiled broadly at him, trying to relax him. It worked. He smiled back at her, and he moved a little closer.

"Awesome, actually. The fans here are so passionate. I can't wait for my show tomorrow," he said excitedly, as the doors opened. He led them to his room, swiped the key and led them in. Ally laughed out loud when she realized her own room wasn't special at all- it was just more pink!

The room was decorated in a soft brown colour, with a large bed in the corner and a sitting area on the wall where a tv might have been in a hotel in America. He had, she noticed right away, a balcony as well. She wondered if he stood out there last night as well, looking out at the city of lights.

"What?" he asked, clearing off some space for them to sit in the sitting area.

"The tour manager told me he was getting me a special room, and I felt embarrassed about that, because of the way I had acted," Ally said, instantly throwing her hair into a ponytail and sitting down beside him on the couch, rather than in the chair across from him.

"You shouldn't!" Austin urged, leaning back and looking over to her. "You've been through a lot these past couple of weeks. I should have talked to you about it, not jumped down your throat at you having a meltdown," and his voice was so full of regret, she put her hands in his and squeezed.

"Even if you did ask, I wouldn't have told you. There was just too much, and I was confused and embarrassed and I needed to sort it out all on my own," she said, honestly.

"And now you two are on a break," he said, almost as a question. But she knew he knew. Dez must have told him. But the remaining confusion left on his face led her to believe the ginger friend didn't disclose all details. She was thankful for that.

"Yes," she said. She was suddenly very tired, and leaned into Austin. He allowed this, putting his arms around her and pulling a blanket over them to get more comfortable. "I love it here," she said, sleepily.

"Me too," Austin answered back. He was unsure if she meant Paris or here on the couch with him, but he allowed himself to believe the latter.


	9. eight

_Oh man I hate this part,_

_When the car sails off the bridge_

_Am I the knuckles white inside?_

_Or am I the water rushing in?_

_-Hey Rosetta, Yer Spring._

**September 25: 2016: 4:56 am: London**

Cheyenne sat in a corner of the recording studio, taking quick notes in her book. She wanted to remain inconspicuous to get the real feel of the two musicians, but it wouldn't have mattered even if she'd been loud; Austin and Ally were completely clueless to anything around them that didn't involve music.

The ghost writer was under the impression that the last visit to the recording studio had pretty much been a bust (Austin had recorded only one song). But Cheyenne didn't see how this was possible. There was nothing but focus and determination on the faces of the young duo, with the occasional laugh between the two old friends.

So far, Cheyenne had gotten some really good stuff. Like, a little snippet of conversation the two had had whilst writing Scrapbook, a song about looking back on good memories.

"I think the first verse and the third verse should be switched. It seems like the song will tell a more complete story that way," Austin said, tapping his pencil against the lyric sheet.

"Maybe.. I wanted the first verse to be very strong and reel people in. That line about friends and bonfires and road trips just seemed to scream: 'LOVE ME!' Ally laughed, throwing her hair into a ponytail.

"That makes complete sense, don't get me wrong. But the entire song is amazing Ally. And if it was one complete, chronological story, it would be even more amazing." Ally looked up at Austin and smiled then, not miffed that he had wanted to change something about his song, but proud that he'd said it was amazing. "But it's your song, Al. I'll sing it either way," Austin finished, tucking a stray hair behind Ally's ear.

Cheyenne was surprised at the physical closeness of the two: there was no space left between them at the piano bench, Ally often leant her forehead on Austin's shoulder when deep in thought, and the blond boy unknowingly reached out and did things like tucking her hair behind her ears and placing a finger over her lips if he wanted her to be quiet for a second.

When they had first spoken, Austin and Ally had been persistent that there was nothing between them. But, as an outsider, Cheyenne was certain that this wasn't the case. They were very professional, and had recorded, written, and recorded more all night. It was nearing five in the morning, and in the many hours in between now and the eight hours previous when they walked into the dimly lit room, Austin and Ally had had moments that even the most cold-hearted person could describe as romantic. But, according to the two of them, there was nothing going on there.

In this moment, Austin was laying across the piano, on his back with the pencil balanced between his lips, trying to come up with finishing lyrics for a song he had recorded earlier in the night. Cheyenne, voice dry from non-use, cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to be annoying, but I'm curious. What was wrong with the version of Want Versus Need that you recorded earlier?" this had been bugging Cheyenne since Ally asked if Austin wanted to fix it, and he had nodded without further discussion. It was like they shared the same train of thought, and outsiders needed a free pass to look inside.

"It's not long enough," Austin said simply.

"The fast pace and anger of the song makes it go too quick. So we're writing in two new verses to break up the choruses," Ally added without looking up.

They weren't being rude, just focused. Cheyenne nodded, jotted down something quick in her book, and went back to quietly observing.

"I don't think we're going to get it re-recorded tonight," Ally sighed. Austin nodded in agreement, and for the first time all evening, yawned.

"We have one solid verse, and one more that's, in my opinion, weak," Austin answered. Ally laughed, obviously in agreement.

"Tomorrow then," Ally said, picking up her papers and throwing them into her bag.

"Do you have the studio booked for tomorrow?" Cheyenne asked, standing up for the first time in hours. Her legs felt weak, but she made her way steadily over to the famous duo.

"Yep. Trish always does two in a row, even if she knows we have to leave the next day," Austin said, helping Ally pick up the scraps of paper littering the floor under the grand piano. "Which thankfully, we don't."

"Do you guys think that I could do quick individual interviews with you before we leave the studio?" Cheyenne asked hopefully, not expecting much. But Ally smiled.

"Of course! You've been sitting there so patient all night. We were waiting for you to say something, but didn't want to interrupt your writing. I'll go first!" Ally exclaimed, stretching her back out and walking into the room with all of the tech stuff for recording. Cheyenne followed her in, noting that Austin was making his way outside.

"Where's he going?" she asked, sitting down in a chair in front of Ally's.

"To call his parents. It's been a couple of days, and it's earlier there. He needs to speak to his dad about something in a contract to be signed," Ally shrugged.

"That's nice. How often does he phone his parents?" Cheyenne asked.

"About three or four times a week. Same as me."

"You guys are still super close then, even after all the years touring and being away for so long," Cheyenne was quickly jotting things down, making sure to look up at Ally for give aways in her eyes.

"Yes. Our parents remind us of the life we had before Austin became an internet sensation. They remind us of who we are," Ally said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"What's your favourite thing about working with Austin?" Cheyenne asked, moving away from the talk about parents.

"I guess that'd be his passion for music- it matches my own. He's super talented, and super supportive of my own career. Plus, he's my best friend," Ally said after only giving it a moment's thought.

"What about your least favourite thing?" Cheyenne eyed Ally at this, sure there'd be a give away in those pretty brown eyes of hers. But there wasn't- just genuine confusion.

"This is going to sound absurd, but I haven't got a clue. Maybe his messiness is a little annoying, but that's about it."

The interview went on like that, Cheyenne asking simple questions about the dynamic between the two, the music, the plans for the future. And then she motioned Austin to come in, leading Ally out.

"How's this tour different than any other tour you've done before?" Cheyenne asked. She looked at Austin, but he was looking out the door at Ally, who was leaning against the wall and scrolling through her phone. "Austin?"

"Sorry. Um, well this tour is the longest yet. It is world-wide, and we've only ever done individual continental tours before. It's also promo work because of the album and the book," he replied, scratching the back of his neck. Cheyenne could tell he was tired, but she needed something for her publisher, so she kept going.

"Okay. And what about the new album? Trish was telling me it is set to go out in the new year. How is this one going to be different from your previous albums? And what is the title going to be?"

"This one is more mature. I'm older now, and have had more experiences with love and life. There are some edgier tracks, like Want Versus Need and Walls. And some revealing tracks, like the one Ally and I just finished up, like Scrapbook. I still have my signature poppy songs that you can jam out to on the radio. But I also wanted to give my fans more of me. Which is why I've agreed to the book. The fans have been so dedicated and kind- the best fans ever, actually. They should get to see the me behind the music," Austin shrugged. Cheyenne's fingers moved so fast, trying to get every word in. She was genuinely shocked at his sincerity. "As for the album title, we haven't figured that one out yet. Usually, Ally and I listen to the album all the way through right after we finish it, and pick the one that sticks with us the most."

"Is it different working with Ally now, than it was when you first started?" Cheyenne asked, trying not to be too obvious. Thankfully, Austin's fatigue got in the way of his perception.

"Somewhat. She's a much better songwriter now than she was then, which is saying something because she was amazing then. But, we're still super close friends, so these nights are the same. The ordering pizza and getting out the lyrics and staying up all night. We still have a blast doing what we love to do: making music."

"Okay, and final question before I let you go for the night. Is there anything between you and Ally?" Cheyenne asked, giving it a go. She figured, she may as well try. What happened next surprised her. Austin frowned, the sadness in his eyes becoming more apparent than even the tiredness. He looked back over to Ally, who was still standing against the wall, completely zoned out. Her vision came back into focus when she noticed he was looking at her, and she smiled warmly at him. But Austin's mouth remained in a frown.

"Nothing but the music," he said, the hurt almost causing him to choke up. He excused himself and walked out the door. Ally followed close behind him.

"Thanks for meeting me here, you two," Cheyenne said, adding sugar to her coffee. Dez and Trish sat across from her, both looking tired. "Did I drag you out of bed early or something?" Cheyenne asked, confused. It was noon the next day.

"No, we were just up late-"

"Working," Trish said, cutting Dez off mid-sentence. Dez covered his face, but he could hardly cover the smile behind his hand.

"Yep, working," he bit out, looking anywhere but at the two women he shared a table with. Cheyenne gave them a knowing smile, but proceeded with business.

"I need to know where you're at with the photographs," she looked at Dez, and he composed himself before looking at her.

"I did as asked: some on tour, some behind the scenes, some recording, some with the writing, some on the plane and buses, some during the CD signings, some during interviews, some candids, and I even gave Austin one of my cameras and sent him out with Ally yesterday around London. I'm interested to see those pictures," Dez said, drinking his own coffee.

"That sounds amazing. Do you have an idea of a cover photo?" Cheyenne asked, checking her email quickly. She was expecting an email from her publisher looking for some progress. And this time she had some!

"Yes. There's one, from that first night in Miami, with Austin on stage, taken from behind and you can see the crowd going wild in front of him. It's amazing!" Dez had a glint of excitement in his eyes, and that joy was contagious.

"Good! Trish, I'd like to set up some interviews with some of the crew, and you two as well. I'd actually really like you two to come up with something for a forward. It'd be nice to come from close friends, like you two. Are you guys cool with that?"

"Do you want us to write it together?" Trish asked, emptying her tea. She looked over at her ginger friend, and couldn't help the smile that took over her lips.

"I'd like that, but it's actually up to you," Cheyenne said, collecting her things. "But, I need to run. I have to meet my publisher tomorrow to go through the format of the book, and he's in Orlando. So, I will see you two when you get back to the States. Have that forward done before the New Years Eve performance, okay?" she asked, grabbing her purse and looking down at the obviously smitten pair in front of her. She rolled her eyes, but it was actually kind of cute. Austin and Ally AND Trish and Dez?

"Sure thing, Cheyenne," Dez said, holding tightly to Trish's hand under the table. He didn't take his eyes off the brunette in front of him.

A/N: Sorry it's late :( I've been super busy getting back into school. Just a note for those reviewers who I can't reply back to: Thanks so much for your reviews! They are much appreciated :)

-Kali xo.


	10. nine

_And we'll rewrite all the wrongs we've learned,_

_Safe in our room at the end of the world._

_-Matt Nathanson, Room At the End of the World_

**October 10: 2016: 3:13 am: London**

"Okay, I think we've got it!" Ally exclaimed excitedly, pushing the proper buttons and running into the recording booth to join her friend.

"That was it?" Austin asked, shaking out his blond hair and looking at his friend suspiciously.

"Austin, have I ever told you something was good before if it was anything less than perfect?" she asked, sitting down on the floor. Truth be told, Ally was exhausted. They'd locked themselves in the studio for the past two days, especially when the emergency interviews blocked their chances of coming back the next day a couple of weeks back. But she knew what she was talking about; her talented friend had just nailed the bridge of that particular recording of Want Versus Need in one take.

"Awesome, break time!" Austin said, sitting down beside Ally on the floor. "How many more do we need? One?" he asked, stifling a yawn. They had been writing, re-recording tracks they had edited and added to, and messing around with a possible final song for the album. Something had been nagging at Austin all day, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Just the one. And I'm out. Like, not even random lyrics are left in this old thing," Ally mumbled, indicating the book lying across her chest. The brunette had taken to lying on the floor instead, nestling up next to Austin. Not that he minded.

"We still have some time, Als," Austin reassured her. But when he looked over at her, he found her asleep. He laughed to himself, and got up to move to the couch.

When he saw that her breath had evened out, indicating her deep sleep, he pulled out the notebook from the duffel he had carried in earlier. Flipping to a random middle page, Austin stared down at his messy writing. There had been many moments like this one, where he added a lyric or feeling, or took out something that had been added stupidly in the spur of the moment, or put it back in later when he felt more brave. The page was barely readable, with pen marks in every colour under the rainbow; even Austin had to turn the page different ways to decipher what he'd written in the past.

At that moment, watching his best friend sleep off the full day's work they had just completed, he pulled out a pencil from his bag and added a line:

_Even when there are no words_

_ I can feel the connection- I can feel this…_

_ Whatever this is that I'm feeling_

_ Unexpectedly_

If he was to be completely honest with himself, Austin would have to admit that he didn't exactly know what he was doing. He had some lines that rhymed; he had others that didn't. He had lines that were filled with anger and more still that were filled with this passion he couldn't quite fully capture through words. But he felt the ease of the pain on his chest when he wrote them down on this page.

Ally was a pain in the ass when it came to her book, but he understood her. There was no way he could look anyone in the eye if they read these pages. It took a while for him to admit to Dez what the scribbles meant.

Of course, Dez had known, from the moment he read the first line Austin had ever written:

_Back to front; heart to heart_

_ I should have done it_

_ When I saw your lips part_

_ But the urge just came so_

_ Unexpectedly_

All of them were like that- documenting those moments in his relationship with Ally where he felt the need to push it further, to act upon that little skip of his heartbeat when she entered a room, or the hunger he felt deep within whenever she threw her hair up in a ponytail. But, those moments were becoming more common, more fierce and more like one big moment. His one page of scribbled thoughts and feelings became three, just in the time they'd been on this tour.

Austin wasn't stupid; he knew that he was in love with her. He knew it from the moment he couldn't feel his fingers quite properly on the drive to the diner that moment after the tire incident. He knew it the moment he wrote those first lyrics- or whatever they were. He knew it the moment he saw her right after, when those missed heartbeats turned into an almost heart failure, and he caught himself from falling to the floor with help from the counter next to him.

But he knew that she wasn't there yet. He wasn't even sure she would get there, even after many reassurances from Dez. But he kept up hope. And Ally mentioned just the day before that her and Jim were still on the outs. Austin had seen enough episodes of Friends to know that being on a break was not the same thing as being broken up. And he wasn't the type to ruin a relationship. So he continued to wait.

Austin couldn't remember falling asleep, but he must have, just sitting there on the couch and thinking about Ally, because the next thing he knew, Ally was standing over him and shaking him awake.

"Austin?" he heard her whisper, and he laughed, coming out of the sleepy trance he'd been under.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He sat up, and his hand felt something light on his lap. Looking down, he had to remember to breathe. His book was sitting right there on his legs, open to the page of his last writings. But, as he closed it and slid it into his duffel, Ally didn't seem to notice anything. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we should take a month off, like you said at the beginning of the tour," Ally announced, collecting her stuff. Austin just looked at her, completely shocked. Ally never wanted to take a break. She laughed at his reaction. "It's just, we're getting nowhere with the final song. And look how well Want Versus Need turned out by giving me just the couple of days off?" she said, sitting down next to him on the couch. She faced him, leaning close towards him. He smiled down at her.

"Sounds good to me," he shrugged, leaning back against the couch. He was still very tired. And now that it seemed Ally hadn't seen his words, he was trying to calm his heart rate. It was taking longer than expected. But, that could also be Ally's close proximity. Austin never knew when her presence was going to create havoc within him, or completely calm him.

"I know you love touring and everything, but I'm exhausted," Ally said, pulling her legs underneath her. Austin looked over at her, eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were excited to travel the world. And look, we're back in London, because you liked this studio so much!" Austin said. He followed her actions though, and pulled his legs up. They were too long to fit under him comfortably though, and so Ally made room beside her for him to pull them up on the cushions.

"Don't get me wrong- I love it! But I love home. And I love being able to go to my parents for dinner whenever I feel like it-"

"You mean, whenever you forget to pick something up from the grocery mart!" Austin laughed.

"Whatever!" Ally said, but she was laughing too. "What I mean is, I know you love the crowd and the stage and the excitement, but I don't think I could always do this."

There was a moment of silence after she said this. It wasn't awkward or sad, but they sat deep in thought.

"I know how you feel," Austin admitted. Ally's mouth fell open in shock, and he rolled his eyes at her. "You think I like living out of a suitcase?"

"No, but don't you love the-"

"'The crowd and the stage and the excitement'? Of course! I love my fans. But I don't always want to be the performer. There are other aspects to the business I like. So, when I have a family, whenever that is, I will explore those fields," Austin said, reaching around behind him for his water bottle. He'd discarded it here somewhere. Ally reached behind her and grabbed it for him. He smiled his thanks.

"I never knew that about you," Ally said, looking at him strangely. He ignored her look and just shrugged.

"I don't think I've ever told that to anyone before. Probably because I just came to that conclusion in the last year or so," Austin scooted closer, feeling like it was almost a secret. "You know that song by the Zac Brown Band that I absolutely love- 'I Play The Road'? I don't want to be like the guy in that song who has to leave his family behind; who's daughter is always asking where he's going. And that's the way it's going to be if I continue to play. I'd like to tour every couple of years, but I'd also like to be a music producer. Maybe even a song writer."

"That sounds amazing," Ally said, also scooting closer. Her hand was on his knee, and only he noticed. "I wasn't going to say anything, but this tour has really opened my eyes to the maturity you now possess. I was going to ask you about branching out."

Austin looked down at his pretty friend and all he could do was smile. These thoughts and ideas and dreams had been sitting in his thoughts for a while now, but he had never given a voice to them out of fear. He should have known he could trust Ally though; she always believed in him.

"I know I don't really write my own music-" he started, but she squeezed his leg and his train of thought vanished.

"You always say that, but who sits with me for hours to finish the lyrics, and who always provides the upbeat? Austin, if you gave yourself a chance, you could write your own music," Ally exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. But Austin's heart sank. Song writing skill, or lack thereof, was the number one excuse Austin and Ally were still partners- he needed her.

"I still need you," he whispered, allowing his fear to escape his lips. Her grin slipped, and her hand removed itself from his leg.

"Of course you do," she reassured him.

a/n: I know it's been a while. I took off a week to reorganize the story because it got away from it's original plan a little bit, and I'm also trying to get used to my new school and work schedule. But, I'm back and organized and will be updating again some time tomorrow. Sorry for the delay!

-Kali xo.


	11. ten

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_-Miley Cyrus, When I Look At You._

**October 29: 2016: 10:13 pm: Vancouver **

"Two encores? Austin, I don't know what's going on with you tonight, but you're completely kicking ass! Now, get out there," Ally gushed, taking the now soaking towel from the talented performer and pushing him back towards the stage. Discarding the towel in a bin marked, LAUNDRY, Ally went to take her spot on the side of the stage so she can watch the end of the show.

"Thank you so very much, Vancouver! Now, I'm going to play a song I haven't performed live before, a cover of a song I love a lot. It's by a fellow Canadian-" at this, the crowd cheered loudly and Austin laughed, "-that I admire in for his passionate lyrics. This is 'Close.'" Austin sat there on his stool, centre stage with the spotlight on him, and Ally felt her heart rate pick up.

Ally's dad loved country music and had it playing in their home all the time. Spending a lot of time together had exposed Austin to Ally's dad's preference of music, and he had grown to love a lot of what he heard. Aaron Lines was one of the few artists Ally could stand, and this song was one of her favourites. But she'd never told Austin that before.

Strumming his acoustic guitar, the crowd was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. When Austin started singing, his voice adopted a deep rough tone that Ally wasn't used to. But it did nothing to slow her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Throughout the entire song, Austin did not look into the crowd at all. And there was a faint red tinge to his cheeks that Ally was not used to. She reminded herself to ask him about it later, but her brain was barely working- Austin was coming to the end of the song, and the use of the word 'Darlin' had always made Ally breathless, but this was quite different. Without realizing it, Ally reached out and grabbed a hold of the wall. She felt her head go light and she needed to steady herself.

"Ally?" Austin's voice seemed far away, and she looked out for him. She couldn't see much though, since everything was going dark. "Ally?" came his voice again, much closer this time. She could feel his arm around her shoulder, and then felt herself being swept up into strong arms, and carried away.

When she came to, Ally was laying on the couch in Austin's hotel room.

"How did I get here?" she asked, sitting up and smoothing out her skirt. Austin was wearing dark sweats and a white tee, obviously getting ready for bed. He looked worried and exhausted, but he smiled at her warmly.

"I carried you out to the vehicle after dropping off the mics and thanking the crowd. And I drove us here. Come check out the view!" Austin answered, standing in front of the full window in the hotel room. She got up on unsteady legs, but walked strongly over to him and stood beside him and looked down at the most gorgeous scene she'd ever witnessed.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped, pressing a hand against the cold pane of glass. Below them was rolling mountains, snow capped and sprinkled with trees. The sky above them was full of stars. Ally loved it.

"I requested a hotel with a nice view, and they sent me out of the city, but it was well worth it. Oh! There are pajamas for you, in the corner on the chair, by the way." Austin turned towards her. But she could not tear her eyes away from the scene before her. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the warmest looking pajamas she had ever seen.

"Where are these from?" Ally asked, picking them up and heading for the bathroom, finally out of the trance of the view.

"The hotel giftshop. You are staying with Trish and Dez in a hotel in Vancouver, so I didn't get a chance to grab your stuff. I hope that's fine with you," Austin said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Suddenly, before Ally could respond, there was a loud and fast knock at the door. Ally headed into the washroom to change, allowing Austin to answer it.

"Is Ally here?" Trish's voice travelled through the door and Ally giggled to herself.

"I'm in here, Trish. I'm just slipping into a pair of pajamas, I'll be out in a minute," Ally responded, buttoning the front of the shirt and stepping into the pants. They were so soft against her skin, in a deep purple colour she adored. She opened the door and stepped into the hotel room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dez asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Ally rolled her eyes.

"I don't exactly know what happened, but when I came offstage, Ally was gripping the wall like it was keeping her world together. And she was unresponsive. So, I brought her here," Austin shrugged, as if it was no big deal. But when his eyes flicked to hers, they held worry. She smiled, trying to reassure him, but the worry didn't fade.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ally, going over to sit next to Dez on the couch. There was a cup of hot chocolate in front of her and she reached for it.

"We came to discuss something with you two," Trish answered, sitting down on the floor, against the wall. There was a perfectly fine chair in front of the couch, but she motioned for Austin to sit in it. Austin sat next to her on the floor instead.

"Is it about the album? Because Ally and I decided to just stop trying to write for a month, and we're only a couple of weeks in-" Austin started, but Trish cut him off.

"That's not what this is about-"

"Is it about the book?" Ally asked, sipping the hot chocolate slowly. It was, well, hot.

"No, it's-"

"Then it's something about the tour. Did a date get changed? Did we get booted from New Years Eve-" Austin started in, beginning to look panicked.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU TWO!" Dez shouted, not angrily but frustrated enough to shut them up. "Sorry, but it's not about Austin and Ally- the music or the friendship. It's about us," Dez shrugged, suddenly very interested in a loose hem on his pant leg.

"Who do you mean by 'us'?" Austin asked, looking over to Ally, confused. Ally was trying to hide a smirk, but Austin had no idea what was going on.

"Dez and I," Trish said simply. Silence fell in the room, and then suddenly, Austin burst into laughter.

"Dez and you? As in, you're dating?" he got in, in between breaths of laughter. When he realized that no one else was laughing, he stopped suddenly. "What? No one else finds that remotely funny? Not even a little bit?" He looked around to the three most important people in his life, and sighed a breath of relief when he saw Trish crack a little bit.

"Yeah, I thought it was bizarre as well, when this first started," she shrugged. Dez smiled over to her, and she smiled right back. Austin suddenly became very aware of some similar looks he'd noticed before, but hadn't put two and two together until I was spelled out for him.

"When did this first start?" Austin asked, getting up and switching spots with Dez so that the two lovebirds could lean on one another against the wall.

"About the same time tour started," Dez said, his mind obviously working to try to figure out the exact moment. But he came up foggy. "Most of our early moments were drunken," he mumbled, a little sheepishly.

Austin and Ally laughed, because they could recall, almost every single time the gang went out for drinks, Dez and Trish getting a little too cozy than they'd have been if they had been sober.

"During the tour, things have become pretty serious though," Trish continued. "We decided to tell you about it because of the seriousness of our relationship."

Ally could feel Austin stiffen up where he now sat next to her, and put a hand on his arm to relax him. She smiled when he instantly sank back into the cushions.

"What makes you think we wouldn't be okay with this?" he asked, a little saddened by the thought.

"We never thought you'd have a problem. But, we didn't want to drag you two into something even we weren't sure of," Dez said, smiling reassurances at his friend.

"Especially since you two have been working so hard on the tour and the new album. And, Ally has been having those personal issues with dumbass Jim-"

"Hey!" Ally said, but she laughed.

"Anyways, we didn't want to burden you unless it was something real," at this, Trish laced her fingers in Dez's. "And this is something real," she smiled. Ally automatically smiled with her, because she'd never seen her friend so pleased about something before. "Sorry about the comment," Trish mouthed, but Ally shrugged.

"Jim and I are done now," she said, and the three noticed the sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked, getting up and kneeling in front of her.

"I told him I was done because I needed to figure things out about myself before I continue on with him. But, it's okay. I feel more free now!" she said, cracking a broken smile. But Trish saw that her friend was okay- no tears!

"Okay, good! Then we need to celebrate," Trish said, clapping her hands.

"I'm on it!" Austin said, getting up and heading to the phone. Ally watched him pick it up and order a couple bottles of champagne and a fruit platter. Then he laughed, cancelled the order, and changed it to some beers and burgers. Whilst talking to the person at the other end of the line, Austin looked up at her, and her heartbeat raced once more.

a/n: This is short, but I felt it didn't need to be longer. Also, thanks again for all those who review, who I can't reply back to. And, I don't own Austin and Ally.

-Kali xo.


	12. eleven

_Tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_-Switchfoot, Dare You To Move_

**December 17: 2016: 3:46 pm: Toronto**

"I don't know what I'm more excited for: Christmas, a little holiday time, or Madison Square Garden," Dez said happily, holding Trish's hand loosely over the tabletop at a cozy restaurant downtown Toronto. Having done interviews the night before, rehearsals that morning, and sat down with Cheyenne with their written forwards last week, the four friends had the afternoon before the show off for some fun time.

"Madison Square Garden!" the other three said in unison, causing a couple of questionable glances from the neighbouring tables.

"I'm so glad we came here. This poutine is soooooo good!" Trish said, her mouth full of fries, cheese curds and gravy. Dez and Austin nodded in agreement.

"I wish I would have gotten that. Instead, I'm stuck with this salad!" Ally whined. Austin looked at her in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he laughed, staring down at his friend. "You have eaten over half of mine, leaving me with the pool of gravy and curds at the bottom!"

Ally had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but the food was too good for it to be a regret. She shrugged, "Sorry, but it was so good. Anyways, sharing is caring, right?" She put her hand lightly on his arm and squeezed. He placed his hand on hers. Trish and Dez's eyes met over their drinks and they smiled.

It had been a little over a month since Ally had revealed the change in her and Jim's relationship status. And in that month, all of the little touches between the two had become lingered and grew in abundance. This did not go unnoticed by their friends.

"We should go," Trish said suddenly, picking up her jacket and purse. She had been excited all morning, knowing that Ally was going to buy and give her a Christmas present that very day.

Ally untangled her fingers from Austin's and followed Trish through the restaurant and out the door into the bitter cold. Wrapping her scarf around her neck twice, she walked out into the light snow, unable to remember why it was so crucial for her before to see snow around this time of year.

"The CN Tower? Really, Dez?" Austin asked, shivering in the cold, unable to see anything through the tears running down his cheeks.

"I wanted some photos from the top. It is absolutely beautiful from up here. You don't have to wait out here though, go inside," Dez said through his scarf. Austin couldn't see his friend, who he knew had come prepared: goggles to keep his sight, and long lenses for his camera to get the close-ups he wants.

Austin followed his friend's advice, opening the door and going back onto the landing. He walked around the perimeter of the space, reading about the tower's history and landmark dates, and reading with interest the fairly new attraction of walking outside the top. If only it was slightly warmer outside…

"Learning anything?" came Dez's voice from behind him, causing Austin to jump.

"Tons," he rolled his eyes.

As the boys followed the crowd gathering near the elevators, waiting to go back down to the tower's base, Dez decided to start the conversation he'd been wanting to for just over a month now.

"So, Ally and Jim are definitely over now, huh?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the windows to his right.

"It seems that way. Why?" Austin asked, pocketing his gloves.

"Well, it seems like it might be time now," Dez said, looking his friend in the eye. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he knew that Austin knew what he meant. There was acknowledgement behind his eyes, and a touch of panic.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered. He chewed on a nail, and Dez allowed himself time with his thoughts for a few moments before he thought of something else.

"Look, I'm not trying to rush you or anything. But, Ally is a great girl! She's not going to be single for a long time, and if you keep moving at this pace, she will be with another guy soon enough. I don't want to have to sit through another couple of years with you hung up on her, Austin. Especially when you have opportunity now," Dez said. Austin was nodding, but still silent.

They both waited until they had the chance the catch an elevator alone, then hopped on.

"I know, and I'm planning on telling her about everything- my feelings, my song writing, everything. But I don't want it to be while on tour. What if she rejects me? I mean, how awkward will it be if she says no, and then we have to finish this tour?" Austin started to fiddle with his gloves, his hands visibly shaking.

"She is not going to say no," Dez laughed. He waited for his friend to look up at him and smiled.

"You don't know that," Austin mumbled. But his friend looked so confident.

"Actually, I do. Anyone who looks at you two, does. She is as in love with you as you are with her. I mean, just today at the restaurant, you guys were practically holding hands and proclaiming your love to each other through your eyes," Dez couldn't keep the grin off his face as he spoke.

Austin smiled then. His shoulders seemed to relax and he stopped fidgeting with his gloves. He instantly looked more confident, more happy with the prospect of the future.

"I'm going to tell her over Christmas," he said suddenly, his voice solid.

"Yeah?" Dez asked, excitement in his voice.

"I'm going to take her out with the pretence of giving her the present, and I'm going to sing her the song I wrote for her. This month has helped me complete it. I mean, I have felt what you're saying. But when you're as in love as I am, with as much to lose as I have- my entire heart- you're cautious. But the other night, after Ally and I had spent almost all evening talking and laughing and writing out pieces for the book, she had fallen asleep on my couch and I finished writing it. So, I am going to sing that to her, and tell her I love her," Austin's voice shook under the anxiety of his plan, but his eyes shone in excitement and readiness for what had been a long time coming.

Dez jumped around in the elevator until the doors opened, and they both composed themselves and left. Their hotel was not far from the CN Tower, so they walked back to it.

"It's beautiful out!" Austin exclaimed, putting his gloves on and walking much more confidently.

"Maybe because you've decided to tell the girl of your dreams that you're in love with her?" Dez asked, voice rising to be heard over the wind. The temperature was the same as it had been when they walked into the tower's base, when Austin had been bitching and moaning about how cold he felt, and shivering in the bitter winds. Now, he looked comfortable, as if he was completely warm in his thin winter jacket and gloves.

"Yeah, maybe," Austin called.

"What are you getting me?" Trish asked, running around the cute scrapbooking store and taking everything in.

Ally laughed, and passed the lady who was to assist them, her jacket. "I know how much you like to scrapbook," she started, noticing the faint blush on her friend's cheeks. Once, years and years previous, Ally had walked into Trish's bedroom, only to find her amongst scrapbooking materials, and photographs littering her entire floor. Trish had admitted to falling in love with the creative activity whilst working her record-breaking two week stretch at the Scrapbooking Shack. "So I thought, you're dating Dez, an amazing photographer and someone with a total eye for all things layout. And there is this same store just outside of Miami, so I've given you a line of credit for it. So you and Dez can share the talents you possess and make many, many scrapbooks!"

There was silence in the store, and Ally's stomach dropped, thinking her idea was stupid. Trish remained silent, just staring at her blankly. The assistant girl coughed into the silence, and excused herself to the backroom, obviously not wanting to be there for the big blow up.

What came next was a huge surprise.

"Oh my God, Ally! This is the most amazing gift ever!" Trish exclaimed, gathering her friend in a hug, and sobbing.

"Are you crying?" Ally asked, stepping back. Her heart had resumed beating in her chest, but now she was worried for her friend. But Trish just smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I've kind of gotten more emotional lately. Dez has made me more in touch with my feelings, I think," Trish said, wiping her eyes and walking over to a scrapbook pages display. "This is really, the perfect store," Trish said, fingering the pages.

"I loved the design of the store, how it looks like a treehouse and such. And I checked out the other one online, and it's the same layout," Ally said, leaning against the counter.

"Have you told Dez yet?" asked Trish, preoccupied with sparkly pens.

"No, I think it should be something you tell him, considering nobody else knows," Ally laughed, trying to take back her friend's attention.

"Dez knows!" Trish said, looking over to the brunette. "I told him a couple of months ago when we were hanging out after a show," she said, coming up and leaning against the counter too.

"You told him?" Ally asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, you don't keep secrets from your partner- especially if they are little things that make you who you are," Trish shrugged. "Speaking of partners, what's going on with you and Austin?" she asked, toying with the ribbons on display at the cash register.

"What do you mean?" asked Ally, her turn to blush.

"Oh, c'mon! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You two have been incredibly flirty for weeks now. And you and Jim are over. So, when are you going to make a move?" Trish asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ally exclaimed, but the deepening of the red on her cheeks said otherwise.

"You like Austin! Austin likes you! Get together already!" Trish practically yelled. Ally's eyes got large, and she started looking around the shop for her jacket. She did not want to get into this now, in a store.

"It's not as simple as you think, Trish. Just a month ago, I was in a long-term relationship with Jim. And Austin and I have been friends for so long!"

"So? You're just making excuses. And, what for? You two would be the end all for each other, and you know it. Why are you stalling?" Trish asked, mirroring Ally and looking for her coat as well.

When her friend remained silent, she sighed deeply. She thought she'd get through to her, but maybe she was wrong.

"Look, I don't want to push you into something you don't want. But, if only you could see you and Austin from our perspectives, you would see how obvious it is!" Trish said, holding open the door for her friend.

"I know what you mean. But, if I started something with Austin, that would be it, you know? I would be with him, for forever…" Ally said, turning her head towards the street so she didn't have to look at Trish when she said it.

"Because you love him," Trish said, understanding. She knew exactly how her friend felt because she'd been scared as hell to give into her feelings towards Dez too. Leaping forward is the most terrifying feeling on the planet, but can also be the most rewarding.

"Anything to report today?" asked Dez, coming into the hotel room they shared, and jumping on the couch Trish was currently occupying.

"She's in love with him, but scared that if she goes for it, that will be it. She knows that anything with Austin will be for forever. And I think that scares her," she said. The curly haired brunette leaned up to kiss her boyfriend, but he pulled back, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, he's going to tell her. During the holidays. And not just about his feelings, either," he leaned down, now ready for the kiss, but it was Trish's turn to push herself back and into the couch.

"He's not going to tell her-"

"Yes, yes he is!" he laughed, too happy to keep the happiness to himself.

"Wow! Yeah, I think this is going to actually work out! She needs him to make the first move, to be shown what a life with him would be like. Ally never goes for what she wants, she's always too busy thinking about what she needs. And in this case, both of those things are Austin. Good job today, babe!" Trish gushed, finally pulling him down for a kiss, sighing deeply in happiness.


	13. twelve

_Normally, I try to run_

_And I might even want to hide_

_Cause I never knew what I wanted_

_Till I looked into your eyes_

_So am I in this alone?_

_-Olly Murs, Please Don't Let Me Go._

**December 19: 2016: 11:23 pm: Montana **

"Where are we going, Austin?" Ally giggled, squeezing his hand and shuffling along behind him. "Austin?" she asked again when he didn't answer.

"You'll see," he answered, peeking back at her through his bangs, His face was flushed and he looked nervous, but Ally trusted him. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Suddenly, before she could process what was happening, Ally was in a room surrounded by candles. They had just come from Austin's hotel room, talking about the New Years Eve show, so she had no clue how he could have lit the hundreds of candles that were on every possible surface. But, the warmth from the light hit her face and she felt tears glisten in her eyes.

"Austin, I-" she started, noticing that he had let go of her hand.

"Ally, I need to tell you something. Actually, I kind of need to tell you a couple of things," he chuckled. He walked away from her and sat on the bench behind the piano. He motioned for her to sit beside him.

The brunette remained silent, her eyes trying to take in everything. Her heart was going insane in her chest, unaware of what was happening. And unaware of what she hoped would happen.

Austin placed his hands on the ivories and started a tune she didn't recognize. It was beautiful though, and the melody swept around the room as he troubled his lip between his teeth, plucking up the courage to share his words.

When it comes to you

Nothing goes as intended

I thought I was bulletproof

Is this feeling only one-ended?

This thing I feel for you,

Unexpectedly.

The way that you look tonight

The feeling in my gut

I thought I could deal with this

Can I keep my mouth shut?

I can't explain what hit me,

Unexpectedly.

The words get caught

But know that I love you

I can't read your face or mind

Do you feel it too?

This thing I feel for you,

Unexpectedly.

It's happened before

That night by the sea

When the moon touched your hair

And you smiled at me

And now I've been hit,

Unexpectedly

I've been targeted,

Unexpectedly

I'm at a loss for words,

Unexpectedly.

I don't know what to do.

But I know I love you,

Unexpectedly.

When he finished the closing chords, he took his time getting his composure and looking over at Ally. She stared back at him, shock on her face.

"Did you write that?" was all she could manage. Not knowing how she would react, Austin remained silent. "It was really good," she whispered, moving slightly closer to him on the bench. "Incredibly good. And emotionally driven."

"I'm glad you liked it. Because, Ally, I wrote it for you," Austin said, meeting her eyes. He expected to see surprise there, but he only saw warmth.

"I know. At least, I was hoping," she blushed. They both giggled. "Austin, why didn't you tell me that you were writing music?"

"I didn't want to make you feel like you weren't needed. And trust me- I don't write music. I wrote that one song. And it took years to finish," he shrugged.

"I can still be your partner if you write music. I mean, you help me with the songs I write. I can't see why you couldn't do it by yourself. And, obviously you can!" she said, reaching up and brushing his bangs out of his face. "You're in need of a hair cut, Au-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, because Austin had chosen to take that moment to kiss her.

His lips came down upon hers gently at first, testing the waters. But hers pressed against his in a deep need that pushed him to pull him to his chest and kiss her deeper, more passionately.

Austin nipped at Ally's bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth, which she grateful granted. His tongue's movements were slow, dancing around hers with patience and care. He could feel something building deep within him, the physical attraction for Ally at a breaking point.

It was when Ally moaned into their kiss, caught up in the heat of the moment herself, that he let go of her. But just as soon as their lips lost connection, let laced his fingers in her hair and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he whispered, his breath coming out jagged.

"Me too," she smiled. He raised an eyebrow, causing her to blush.

"Oh yeah? How long?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

"Austin!"

"Ally!"

"The first time I wanted to kiss you was right after you sang the Butterfly Song. It was so nice of you to do that. But, I liked you as a friend, so the want I had to kiss you confused me. And then, I wanted to kiss you again after you got accepted to Miami U, but you decided to keep singing. Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

Austin squinted ahead, trying to remember his exact words. "I said, 'Why would I go to Miami U with no Ally, when I could travel around the globe with you, Ally?' I was trying to be poetic," Austin laughed, embarrassed at the memory.

"I thought it was sweet. And I wanted to kiss you for that. I actually almost did. But, Dez came bounded up to us and I didn't. There were all of these instances where I wanted to kiss you, or touch you in a way that a friend shouldn't want to. And those urges confused me. So I ignored them," Ally said, nestling further into his embrace.

"Until tonight," Austin said gently, stroking her hair.

"Until tonight," she sighed. There was silence for a while, Austin enjoying the fact that things had worked out and that Ally was in his arms. "When was the first time you wanted to kiss me?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"The first night we wrote a song together. We were sitting at the piano together, and our hands touched, and I wanted to kiss you."

"I love that that was the first time you wanted to kiss me. It was so long ago," she smiled.

"I love you," he whispered. It came out as a shock to the both of them, but Austin meant it.

Ally's heart hammered a familiar rhythm against her ribs and she felt her face flush. This was the moment where she had to choose. She reached up and kissed him, trying to communicate everything she felt into that one kiss.

The kiss quickly turned desperate, all tongues and hands. Austin, again, had to stop it.

"Would you, um, would you like to go back upstairs?" he asked. His face was a million shades of red, causing Ally to laugh. She nodded and held out her hand.

The elevator ride to Austin's floor seemed to last an eternity. They stood on either sides of the car, afraid that close proximity would reignite the flames in the piano room downstairs.

But once the door closed behind them upon entering Austin's room, there was nothing keeping them apart.

"Would you like something to eat? Anything to drink?" Austin asked, starting to move to get up, but Ally pulled him back down to the bed.

"No, just lay here with me," she said, cuddling into his chest. She loved it here, surrounded by warm blankets and enveloped in his arms. It felt right. "Sing to me," she whispered. So he did.

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

Hold me in your arms

Your heart's against my chest

Your lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget

I'm in love now

"That's beautiful; I love that song," Ally said, leaning her head on her hand and turning her body towards him. He mirrored her actions.

"I know. That's why I sang it. I should record an album of all songs that remind me of you," he mumbled, playing with her hair.

"You could put that Aaron Lines song on it," she said. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"I was hoping you'd have known I sang it for you."

"Why do you think I almost passed out? I can't believe you remember that!" she exclaimed.

"I remember a lot of things," he replied.

"Like what?"

"Like, I remember that at prom you requested Hedley's Amazing. But, they wouldn't play it because it wasn't a single. So I played it at my after party. And I remember that gorgeous deep purple dress you had on-"

"You only like it because you picked it out," Ally laughed, punching him softly on the shoulder. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"I picked it out because you looked beautiful in it!" he defended himself, laughing too.

"What else do you remember?" Ally asked sweetly.

"I remember that morning Jim came and picked you up after we had to sleep in my car. The diner I ate at that morning was playing Tim McGraw's 'Just To See You Smile' and I sat there, realizing that I'd fallen for my best friend."

Ally's breath caught in her throat, but she coughed it away and flashed Austin a grin. "You realized you were in love with Dez?" she asked, eyebrows raised, giggled threatening it's escape.

"No, idiot! You!" Austin said, leaping on her and imprisoning her in his arms. She lay flat on the bed, looking up at him. Austin leaned down and kissed her, chastely, before pushing himself back up again. "One," he said, and he came back down again. Kissing her a little longer this time, he pushed back up. "Two."

"What are you doing?" Ally asked, her eyes shining with happiness, anticipating his next kiss.

"My usual morning push ups. I like this version more though," he said, coming down for another, lingering kiss.

"Me too," Ally whispered.

A/N: Sorry, it's slightly late. I lost my lyrics for Unexpectedly. Ummm… the lyrics mid-way through are Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. And I didn't edit, so I hope all is well.

-Kali xo.


	14. thirteen

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away_

_How dare you? I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_-Miranda Lambert, Over You._

**December 26: 2016: 10:23 am: Sonic Boom**

"Where are you right now?" Austin asked, having a hard time hearing Ally over the phone. The sounds of what appeared to be a shopping centre filled his ears.

"I'm in the mall. Why, where are you?" asked Ally, her voice muted by the background noises.

"I'm in Sonic Boom, up in our room," Austin said, shifting on the couch.

"You don't want to shop and take advantage of the deals?" Ally asked, her voice much louder now. She seemed to be distancing herself from the loud crowds.

"Nah! I feel like, at this moment, I have everything I'll ever need."

There was silence, and for a breath, Austin was afraid that he said something wrong. But then Ally's voice came back on the other end of the line.

"You know what? You're right. Save me a seat on the couch," and with that, she hung up.

Austin didn't have to wait long for his friend- or whatever it was that they were now. They hadn't put a label on it, but he knew that if he had to, it would be: right. It felt right.

"You're smart to hide away up here; the mall is crowded!" Ally plopped down beside him.

"I didn't feel like being around crowds today. I'm around them all the time. Today, and for the next couple of days when I'm on holiday, I just want to be alone," he shrugged.

Ally looked hurt for a moment, but then she understood. She scooted closer to him on the couch.

"I just want to be alone too," she sighed, leaning against him.

The two just sat there in a comfortable silence, completely content with each other's muted presence. Ally could hear the sounds of the crowds downstairs in her dad's store, glad that she had decided to join Austin instead. He was right- the last thing either of them needed was to be around a large group of people.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Austin said, bringing Ally out of her own thoughts.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"'Unexpectedly' should be the last song on the album," he said. Instantly, Ally sat up and faced him, excitement on her face.

"Austin! That's an excellent idea! Not only that, but that should be the album title," she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"You think?" he asked uncertainly. But, she seemed sure. She smiled up at him, pride all over her face, and he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was quick and sweet, and Austin was feeling truly blessed that now he could just express his love whenever he felt, instead of having to push away his true feelings.

"And I think it should be acoustic," Ally whispered. Austin's eyebrows raised, shocked. He had never recorded acoustically before, but he'd always wanted to. This could be the turn in his career that he'd wanted.

"It could be the last track, almost as a preview for the next album," he said, Ally's excitement catching on quick.

"Exactly!" she clapped her hands together.

They both settled back into the couch, wrapped up in each other. Austin was shocked at how well his plan of admitting his song writing capabilities had gone. Now, he had the girl of his dreams, and he was heading in a new, exciting direction with his music.

"And so I was thinking that maybe, after the tour is over, we can go on a proper vacation. You know, just the two of us. What do you think?" Dez asked, his face flushing a little.

Dez and Trish were seated at a coffee shop that the four friends occupied often, cuddled up in a corner on a couch of their own, daydreaming about the end of Austin's world tour.

"That sounds so nice, Dez," Trish said, lacing her fingers through his.

"Maybe somewhere tropical? Somewhere we haven't been in the past couple of months," Dez whispered. He kissed her lightly on the head and she looked up at him affectionately.

"Somewhere tropical sounds wonderful."

The two sat and people- watched for a couple more minutes before Trish brought up the topic they had been avoiding, but both had been on the verge of spilling all week.

"What has Austin said about Ally?" she exclaimed, sitting up straight and looking into the ginger's eyes.

"What hasn't he said about her! He seems completely in love. It's actually quite sickening," he laughed, shaking his head. Dez knew that he was the exact same way when he and Trish got together.

"It's not sickening! It's romantic!" Trish said, exasperated. "Ally has called me up every night, gushing about how she hadn't seen it before, and how it is not at all awkward like you'd think, and how great Austin is in bed and-"

"WOAH! I do NOT need to hear that!" Dez said, covering his ears and instantly becoming the same Dez Trish had known five years previous- immature, but funny. Trish laughed.

"Sorry, I got carried away talking. But, she's completely smitten too," she replied, taking Dez's hands from his ears, and placing them between her own.

"How lovely," came a deep voice from behind them, and Trish froze. She recognized that voice.

"Jim?" she squeaked, turning around to face the tall, dark haired man. She was shocked when she came face to face with a dishevelled looking man, hair not in place and a five o'clock shadow on his face. Jim was always so well put together; Trish had never seen him like this before. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"I came back for Ally. But, it turns out that she's already moved on. To Austin. Which, if I'm being completely honest, is not that big of a shock- not really," he mumbled, taking a seat at the table that he stood in front of.

"You're right man. She has moved on, and I think it's time you let her go," Dez said, his voice steady. Dez had always hated Jim, and he was not about to let Austin have obstacles this early in his relationship with Ally.

"I've tried, I really have. It's harder than it looks though. I mean, she's the one," Jim whined, ducking his face into his hands. Trish was completely shocked. Jim never showed vulnerabilities.

"She's Austin's 'one.' You need to leave her alone. You two were broken up." Trish found her voice. And her anger.

"That break was a mistake. I thought she'd take the break, realize how much she loved me, then accept the proposal," Jim said. Again, Trish was shocked.

"Proposal?" Trish and Dez said together. They looked at each other, completely confused, then looked back to Jim.

"I proposed to her while she was out on the road. She took a while to get back to me, and when she did, she told me she needed space. I figured, she's young. I thought she needed time to talk to you, Trish. And time to figure out what she wanted. I thought I was what she wanted. It turns out that was Austin," he said. He leaned his cheek in his hand, elbow on the table, and Trish actually felt a twinge of sadness for the guy.

"But you broke up," Trish whispered.

"Yeah, she called back a while later, saying that she needed to live her life and try things she didn't think she could try when she was with me. She kept saying something about 'want' and how what we had was 'need.' I didn't quite understand that, and I think my confusion made things worse. But I get it now. I both want and need her. I mean, look at me," and at that, he flourished a hand over himself. He did look pathetic, Trish noted.

"That thing she wants is Austin," Dez said, obviously not feeling the same sympathies that Trish was. She glared at him, but he avoided her gaze, standing his ground.

"I know, but I have to try, you know? I mean, I haven't been able to sleep at all since she broke up with me for good. That's how you know you love someone, right?" he asked, scooting his chair closer to their couch. He obviously did not feel the hostility from Dez.

"Not necessarily," Dez answered. He thought this guy was a jerk who was only now realizing how great Ally was. But the loss was harder for his ego than it was for his heart. "Look, Jim. She's really happy with Austin now. They are meant to be."

"Well, if they are meant to be, she will turn me down then. Right?" Jim said, and some of that same Jim came back, with an attitude alight in his eyes. Before either of them could come up with another way to let this guy down for Ally, he was out of the coffee shop and down the street.

"Shit," Trish said. And Dez just nodded in agreement.

Three days later, outside of her beach house, Ally felt eyes on her. It wasn't the first time she got the sense that someone was watching her; for the past two days, she had the feeling that she was being stalked.

"Is somebody there?" she asked. It was pretty late at night- she had been spending time with Austin and time had become lost on them. But, she hadn't been home for a couple days now, so she needed to spend a night in her own bed.

"Yeah, it's me," came a voice to her right. Even though she suspected that someone was there, the voice startled her enough to make her jump. Jim stepped out of the shadows to her right, and smiled at her.

"Jim! What are you doing?" she asked, her hand to her heart. She fumbled with her keys, her fingers shaking. It was taking longer than necessary for her heart rate to slow down, and she was afraid that it was his presence making her anxious. "Come in."

"I needed to talk to you. I feel like ending a long relationship like ours over the phone is a big mistake, and there are a lot of things we need to discuss," he said, following her in.

Even though he had lived there with her and she had been home for only a little bit, it still felt weird to have him there in her living room, formerly their living room.

"Did you want to sell the house, is that what's going on?" Ally asked, but she knew better. Jim never loved this place as much as she had, and they had already talked about him moving out over the phone.

"No. I want to talk about us, Ally. I feel like the decision to break up was a rash decision and I want to discuss the possibilities of getting back together."

Ally couldn't move or speak. When she had ended things with Jim over the phone a little while ago, he never fought her on it. He seemed exasperated, but almost amused; Ally was used to Jim acting like he knew things would turn out in his favour in the end. But now, to come and try to get back together after a few months apart, right after she'd finally gotten together with Austin, Ally was speechless.

"I know you're with Austin now. But, c'mon Ally! Austin? Really? I mean, he's talented and a good friend. But that's all the two of you are- friends. He's a musician and you need somebody who will be there to support you at all times, not someone who will be on the road months of the year. Don't you want children? How good of a dad will Austin be if he's halfway across the country on their birthdays?" Jim asked, sitting down on her couch.

Ally's heart rate dropped. Jim had always known exactly what to say to get Ally's mind going in overdrive. Although Austin had mentioned wanting to have a family and settle down, he seemed so excited that he was writing music. Just the other day, he had been talking about completely reworking his sound. Ally felt her legs go numb, so she sat down beside Jim on the couch before they completely gave out.

"And what happens if his career takes a wrong turn? Is he qualified to get another job and support you? Or will you be supporting him off of your talent the rest of your life?" Jim asked, moving closer. Ally felt tears spring to her eyes. Jim was voicing all of the concerns she'd been running from since that moment years ago, the first time she felt the urge to kiss Austin. She could feel the panic rising in her chest.

"I get it, Ally. I mean, you wanted him. And I don't blame you- he's a rock star and he's attractive. But babe, you need me. I have financial stability, and my love for you is solid," Jim said, his voice getting gentler. His fingers locked under her chin, and he led her face so that they were now eye to eye. "I've missed you. I need you. Come back to me," he urged, eyeing her lips.

And Ally's mind finally settled. Her worry slipped away and she gave in to Jim's kiss.

Yet, her heart was still crying in dissatisfaction.


	15. fourteen

_How come the only way to know how high you get me_

_Is to see how far I fall?_

_God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me _

_But I can't break through it all_

_It's a heart, heartbreak…_

_-John Mayer, Heartbreak Warfare._

**December 31: 2016: New York City**

Austin sat on the plane, his heart hammering in his chest. He hadn't seen or spoken to Ally since the night that she had left his house for hers. When she got up to leave, he'd instantly become worried that she was pulling away. But, she had laughed and reassured him that she needed to wake up in her bed and get things ready for the trip to New York for the New Years Eve performance.

He had trusted her, but now he wasn't so sure. Austin had nagged at Trish on the drive to the airport for any information. But, she was just as clueless and worried as he seemed to be.

Although, there was some tension between her and Dez that was worrying Austin, especially this early in their relationship.

"Please ensure that your seatbelt is on, as we are prepared to start your journey to New York City right now!" the pilot's voice came over the load speakers. Austin's heart plummeted. The door was now locked and Ally hadn't boarded.

"She'll be there, Austin," Trish smiled at him, but something on her face seemed strained. He wanted to believe her, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"My name's Ally Dawson. I missed my flight this morning and I was wondering if maybe I could catch the next one. To New York City," the small brunette said, her voice quivering from exhaustion and fear. She watched anxiously as the nice person working for the airline tapped on the keyboard, looking for an available seat.

"You're lucky, honey. There's a seat on the next flight, leaving in an hour. Go and check your bags and board from this terminal, gate 5," the older woman smiled down at her.

With shaking hands, Ally grabbed her luggage and ran towards the bag check, ignoring the beeps of her phone in her pocket. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She didn't know what exactly she would say.

Once seated on the plane, she allowed herself a glass on wine and time to think over her decisions from the last couple of days. Although her head was telling her she was making the right choice, her heart was screaming in agony. She downed her glass and motioned to the flight attendant for another.

If her heart wouldn't shut up, she would have to shut it up.

Taking a cab from the airport to the building where everyone was set to meet before the big performance and practice, Ally kept her eyes on the snow covered New York streets and her attention away from the constantly beeping phone still in her pocket.

When she got to where Trish, Dez and Austin were awaiting her, she took two deep breaths, then walked in the door. When Austin looked up, he beamed at the sight of her. She felt queasy.

"Ally! There you are! I've been worried sick!" Austin said, relieved. He collected Ally in his arms and squeezed. It took him a couple of minutes to realize how stiff she'd gone in his embrace. "Ally?"

"We need to talk," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze. His stomach dropped at her tone. She walked out of his arms, which had gone limp at his sides, and walked towards a back room, away from the crowd.

"Where were you?" Austin asked, closing the door behind him. "I haven't heard from you since you left my place that night. And you didn't catch the plane with the rest of us. You didn't answer your phone or reply to texts-"

"I know. That's what I need to talk to you about," Ally said, pulling her hair to her mouth. He knew instantly that it was bad- she was nervous. He found a chair and sat down. She found one on the opposite end of the room and dragged it beside him. But when she sat down, she remained quiet.

"Ally?" he whispered, laying a hand on her knee. She looked up at him then, her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Austin! I did something, and I'm not sure why. But I'm confused and my feelings are all over the place. I thought it was okay, and now I know it's not. I'm so sorry!" she crumpled in on herself then, her fingers weaving themselves through her hair and tugging on the brown strands.

"Ally?" he asked again, coming to kneel in front of her. He was worried at this side of Ally. "I'm sure that what you did is not as bad as you think it is!" he exclaimed, rubbing her arms and trying to calm her down. "What is it, Als?"

"I got back together with Jim," she said suddenly, raising her face to meet his gaze. His hands dropped from her arms and with the impact of her admission, he fell backwards to the floor.

"You what?" he asked, his voice coming out strangled.

"He waited for me at my house the other night when I was coming back from yours. And we got to talking and he told me he wanted to get back together. And the next thing I knew, we were kissing and he was making wedding plans and-"

"Wedding plans!" Austin said, tears now brimming in his eyes.

"I didn't tell you this," Ally said, looking down at her shaking hands, "but he proposed to me a couple of months ago. That's what pushed me to ask for the break. The question confused me and I needed time to think."

"You don't think the fact that you needed time to break from him to think is any indication that you shouldn't be marrying him? Or be with him at all?" Austin thundered, anger getting the best of him. Ally flinched at his words.

"It's not as easy as just choosing between the two of you, Austin. It never has been!" Ally defended herself, bringing her knees up to her chest. The tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she did her best to stop the flow using her shirt sleeve.

"Actually Ally, it is. You look to your heart and choose the one you love the most," Austin grit out between clenched teeth. He moved further away from her, leaning against the wall facing her chair.

"I've never been the one to just follow my heart, you know that. I have to think things through. Jim has a stable job and he wants to settle down and start a family. And he needs me as much as I need him, and-"

"And what about me?" Austin shouted. "I need you too, Ally. And not just to write my songs. I need you to wake up next to me every morning and fall asleep next to me every night. I need you to tell me which places to tour and which songs to use on my album. I need you to be the mother of any future children I will have. And I need you to love me back as much as I love you.

"Wanna know the funniest thing, Ally? You need me too! Not for the things you claim to need Jim for, either. You need me to push you outside of your head; outside of your comfort zone. You need me to voice your words and to push you further in a career that you both love and are amazing at. You need my constant support because you sure as hell don't get it from that son of a bitch, Jim.

"That song you wrote- Want Vs. Need? You said it was about the dilemma you have to choose between Jim and I. But I think that dilemma is your excuse to make the safe choice. Because, you WANT ME! You know that you feel something here-" and he punched the place where, underneath the clothes, his heart was breaking, "-and that scares the shit out of you. Because you can't wrap your over-working mind around it.

"You chose Jim, not because of his stable job or the fact that he wants to settle down- something that just a month or so ago, I told you I'd like to do- but because your love for him doesn't scare you. He does." And at that, Austin got up and walked over to her.

"I love you, Ally. And I'm not afraid to say it or show it or share it with the whole world! I don't need to hide my thoughts and feelings away in a book- I can voice them aloud. I'm not a coward. You are, though. You hide behind your book and me and the overprotective idiot you call a boyfriend," Austin said, his voice coming back down to a more appropriate volume.

Finally, Ally got her voice. "Overprotective? Do you blame him?" she asked, struggling to get to her feet. She walked right up to Austin and looked up at him, a flash of something in her eyes.

"We never did anything until he was out of the picture. Or so I thought," Austin grunted.

"Maybe not officially. But, can you blame him for being jealous and overprotective when you are always grabbing my hand and being all feely with me? And honestly, and I don't know how I didn't see this before, but the way you look at me. It's all over your face. And I'm sure there's something written across mine that has made him insecure in our relationship as well," Ally said, pushing her hair out of her face and fixing the state of her clothing.

"You haven't made it very easy on him, you know. It's almost like you think you own some part of me. But I'm my own person, Austin! And I know what I want and what I need. And I don't want someone who assumes that they know what I want. That's actually quite frustrating!" her voice was reaching angry volumes now, and Austin shook his head.

"I need to get out of here. I need to get away from you," Austin said, brushing past her and out of the room, leaving her standing there, more confused than before.

"What do you mean, you're leaving? Austin, in a couple of hours, you are going to fulfil your dream of performing in Times Square, on New Years Eve! You can't walk away from that dream because of a fight with Ally," Dez said, sitting on the end of Austin's bed. His friend was bustling around the room, throwing everything into his bag. Dez had never seen Austin this angry before and he knew it stemmed from heartbreak. It's a long fall, when you feel like you're on top of the world one moment and dropping the next.

"I can't do it. Not tonight. I'm sorry, Dez. But I need to get away from this for a while. I need time away from Ally because, honestly, I don't know who I am without her. And that makes me feel nauseous," Austin whispered, buckling his bag and heading for the door.

Dez knew it was no use trying to stop him. Austin was stubborn enough that, when he set his mind to something, he did it.

But Dez also knew that Austin had been talking about playing Times Square since they were nine and they were first allowed to stay up late and watch the ball drop.

It was just a matter of which was more important: his biggest dream, or the love of his life.

Dez sighed loudly, knowing which it was. "Shit."

_Ten._

The countdown had begun.

Ally wrapped her arms around herself in a self-defensive move against the bitter cold. She looked left to right and stood on her tiptoes to see over the crowd. Why wasn't he here yet? He couldn't possible be that angry at what had happened earlier.

Could he?

_Nine._

This was his dream too! Five years of performing for increasingly bigger crowds and at increasingly more famous venues. Five years of them arguing over lyrics and which order the set list would go in. Five years of being partners.

And it seemed he was letting it all slip away over a stupid argument.

_Eight._

A stupid argument that should never have occurred in the first place, had she kept her mouth shut. She had been biting her tongue for well over four years now, but today of all days she decided to let it out.

She groaned silently to herself, unwilling to take her eyes off the crowd for even a second.

_Seven._

Every time she noticed a flash of blond hair, her heart raced. Until they turned around and it wasn't him. She even saw the bright blue of his winter jacket, but it was a woman who seemed to share the same colour preference.

Her eyes were starting to water against the heavy winds, but she refused to stop her search. Not yet.

_Six._

Not when they were so close.

Hadn't they been planning this specific performance for years? She could remember the long nights in Sonic Boom, writing song lyrics for that Friday's video upload and interrupting the frustrating silences with daydreams of Times Square New Years Eve performances to come.

_Five._

She ignored the constant questioning as to Austin's presence. She could tell the media people were becoming more and more frustrated, but she assured them all that he would get there. He would be there to fulfil his dream.

His number one dream.

_Four._

As her teeth began to chatter, she tried distracting herself from both the cold and thoughts of his absence with thoughts of warmth and sleep. Of seeing him run up to her, flash his grin, and take the stage without a second thought.

But more and more time was passing, and with that passing time, came passing hope.

_Three._

She could hear the crowd cheering, chanting his name. This wasn't anything new to her; people screamed Austin's name everywhere- shopping centres, street corners, even from a car window once.

But she knew the significance of these people. Of this event.

_Two._

Her heart sank at the realisation of what he was going to miss. Because of her.

She willed herself not to cry; not now, in the cold wind where her tears would freeze. Not here, where there were about a hundred cameras waiting to zoom in on her face when he didn't show.

_One._

She ran before anyone could stop her. She ran as far away as she could go without running out of breath. Without running into another human being.

She didn't get far, only about a block. But she knew it was far enough.

There was an odd chatter in the crowd of people around her. She didn't need to look at the mega screen over the square to know why.

He never showed.

A/N: Okay, so I uploaded this to my document thinger, but failed to add it to the story. Sorry! This should have been up last week, right after the last one; I suck at this site! No wonder I wasn't getting any reviews…

-Kali xo.


	16. fifteen

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now_

_-Ed Sheeran, Lego House._

**December 31: 2016: 11:05 pm: Times Square**

Ally stood there on the corner of the street, surrounded by thousands of people waiting for Austin Moon to take the stage. But she knew that he wouldn't. Her heart beat an intense rhythm in her chest and her stomach clenched; she feared that she might vomit. Taking large gulps of the cold wintery air, she walked around the corner and leaned her back on the brick.

"Are you all right lady?" came a small voice to her right. Looking down at the little girl dressed warmly for the celebration, Ally tried to smile. But her face broke into a grimace instead. Fear flickered on the little girl's face for a second, and then recognition took over. "Wait! You're Ally Dawson! I'm such a huuuuuuuuuuge fan! But, where's Austin?" the girls said, jumping up and down and pointing to the big screen Ally was avoiding.

"I don't know," Ally mumbled. Her legs gave out under her and she fell to the cold, hard ground.

"But you're his partner," the girl said, her voice still excited as she sat down next to her idol.

"Yes, but I'm not his keeper," Ally answered back, leaning her head against the brick behind her.

"No. But you're his girlfriend," the girl giggled. Ally looked at her, confused. "There are pictures of the two of you kissing in all of the newspapers. I was so excited when I first heard, I just had to call my friend, Dianne, who always says that she's going to marry Austin." Ally found a genuine smile to share with the little girl.

"I think I messed that up," Ally admitted, her smile slipping. The girl looked up at her with wide eyes.

"But I've waited so long for you guys to kiss!" the girl sputtered.

"Think about how long I've waited to kiss him," Ally laughed, shaking her head. She was so confused, and talking to this little girl was not helping.

"I don't get it," she said, laying her hand on Ally's.

"Me neither."

"No, I mean, I don't get why you would mess that up when you have waited so long for it to happen. You wanted to kiss him for forever, right?" the little girl said, looking up at Ally with all the seriousness in the world.

"Right," Ally said, nodding along. Maybe this little girl could work out her relationship problems better than she herself could. This was her last resort, after all.

"Then, why did you mess it up?" the little girl asked, her voice frustrated.

"I don't know. My head got in the way of my heart. It's a big problem. And I feel so confused when I'm around him. But now, because of me, Austin is going to miss his dream of performing here tonight. And that is making me physically sick," Ally said, hugging herself to keep warm.

"You know, I had that same issue when I met my husband," came a friendly voice beside the two girls. Ally looked up into the face of the helpful airline worker from earlier in the day. The way the woman was looking down at the little girl, Ally instantly knew that she was her mother. She sat down beside the young one, and looked over at Ally. "I was young when I met my husband, Alan. I was a wild one, you could say. And he was sturdy: a student with a full time job and a place to be at night. He had a loving family and a solid group of friends and he loved me more than anyone had ever loved me before. But I didn't have anything that he had and I didn't think I wanted it. It'd always been me against the world and I wanted to run around and never settle down. But my heart was his, since the moment I laid eyes on him. So, I took the biggest risk of all: I loved him back.

"He settles me down and I push him to do things that scare him. And we had little Cami here, and now I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life. Because I stopped listening to my head and started listening to my heart. What's your heart telling you right now, Ally?" the woman said, squinting her eyes as snow started to fall around them.

"That it's breaking for Austin. That, because of me, he won't perform tonight," Ally said, tears filling her eyes again.

"The funny thing about love is this: their dreams become your dreams. Remember that," the lady said, standing up and helping Cami to her feet. She started walking away, and Ally stood up. She didn't feel like the conversation was over yet.

"Wait!" she called, trying to catch up with them, pushing through the crowd, back closer to the stage where Austin was still missing. "Wait! What do I do?" she asked, tapping the lady on the shoulder.

The airline attendant turned around, a smile on her face. "Follow your heart," she said simply, and continued to walk forward.

"Miss Dawson?" came a serious and angry voice from just ahead of her. But Ally didn't have time to think and run away again; she was still reeling from the lady's advice. "Miss Dawson, we are waiting for your people to provide us with some entertainment for the night," came the voice again, much closer this time. A hand grabbed her arm and led her off towards the stage, and Ally just allowed herself to be led.

Everything after that lady spoke happened so fast. Before Ally knew what was happening, the man who had led her to the stage had also sat her down behind a piano. She could hear his voice somewhere behind her.

"Of course she knows the song- she wrote it! Look, we have nothing else planned and it's live. She will just have to make do, won't she?"

It was when the lights dimmed around her and the cameras set her into their frame that she realized what was happening. The people crowding in the square started screaming when she came on the big screens, and then went silent. She'd never performed before and nobody knew what was going on- including Ally.

"Ladies and gentleman, sorry for the pause there in the program. There's been a change in our scheduled events for the evening. Welcome to the stage, Miss Ally Dawson singing Want Vs. Need, a new song on Austin Moon's album coming out in the new year!"

But Ally just stood stock still. Her fingers were tangled in her shirt sleeves, and she was heating up fast under the lights. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't do this. She needed to leave and tell Austin how she felt. She needed-

She needed to sing to him.

Before she could allow her mind to change the decision her heart had just made, she spread her fingers over the keys, and leaned towards the microphone that was previously adjusted for Austin during rehearsals. She readjusted it.

"Actually, this one's called 'Unexpectedly,' and it's for my good friend, and true love, Austin Moon," she said. Her voice boomed into the streets of New York and she couldn't help the smile that escaped as people hooted at her confession and dedication.

She played the song and sang with every fibre of her being. She knew that somewhere, Austin would tune in. Or he'd overhear on a radio the mix up on the show. And she hoped that her message would come across clearly. If not, she broke into the song before the final chorus to say a message.

"This year, my resolution is to follow my heart and tell my head to butt out," she said gently to the crowd. "I encourage you all to do the same, at least once. Happy New Year, everybody!"

Finishing the song out, she removed her trembling fingers from the keys and just then remembered her stage fright. When she was singing and trying to reach Austin, nothing else seemed to matter- especially her fear of singing in front of anyone. And now that she had, it seemed like such a silly fear anyways.

She could barely register the crowd screaming their delight of her singing, because she was swept off the stage and behind a curtain. The same man who had led her to the piano bench was speaking excitedly into a walkie-talkie.

"I know, I know! I thought it was great also. Completely unexpected! The ratings were not THAT high? Really? Wow. Wow!"

"Ally?" came a shriek from Ally's left and she turned to see Trish standing there, completely shocked. Trish didn't make a move, just stood there with her mouth wide open. Dez stood beside her, looking like he'd just witnessed real magic. Ally couldn't help but break out in a huge grin. She was just as surprised as her friends were.

"I know," she said, shrugging.

"That was…" Trish started, but she was completely lost for words.

"Amazing!" Dez finished, coming up to hug Ally. "Absolutely amazing. Austin will definitely get your message."

"You think?" Ally asked, looking up at her ginger friend. He smiled down at her.

"It was pretty obvious. I mean, if he didn't get that, then he's a lot dumber than I've given him credit for over the years," he laughed. Ally felt better at that moment than she had since before the fight. But she was still anxious.

"Dez, you haven't heard from him, have you?" she asked. Trish and Dez exchanged a look, and Ally's stomach sunk. "What?"

"Ally, he took off and hasn't contacted anyone yet. Dez checked the airports and train stations and no one has seen him. We think he's still in the city, but we're not sure because he hasn't reached out to us," Trish said, coming up and slinging an arm around her friend. "We're going to a party now that the studio is throwing to ring in the new year. Are you going to come with us? Because, it's no use looking for Austin tonight. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

Ally nodded, then shook her head. "No, I don't want to go to the party. I want to go back to the hotel room."

"We still have half an hour before the new year. Are you sure?" Dez asked, his voice gentle and consoling. But Ally had already made up her mind.

"Yeah. I'm staying right here in the square. I will walk there and text you when I get there. I just want to go to bed, I'm exhausted," Ally said, wrapping her coat around herself and walking back out and into the crowd. Trish and Dez didn't even try to stop her.

Because her head was bowed in the wind and snow that had continued to fall during her performance, no one stopped her or spoke to her on her short walk to the hotel. She mentally thanked her brilliance for choosing this hotel months ago when she was planning her stay. Austin had said that staying in Times Square was stupid because people would be screaming and celebrating in the streets all night. But she wanted to ring in the new year full of excitement.

The lobby of the hotel was packed full of people, both drunk and sober, who were trying to get a room for the night. But everyone was being turned away. Ally laughed to herself because the hotel barely had a room for her months ago, let alone trying to get these people in tonight.

Ally got to her room and lay on her bed. She rolled to her side and pulled her knees up to her chest. Locking her eyes on the red numbers on the bedside clock, she kept a countdown to the new year in her head.

11:47

She couldn't believe how royally she had screwed things up with Austin. It seemed so obvious to her now- both in her heart and in her head. She loved him. He loved her. They both wanted and needed each other. And now, he was somewhere in the city and she was praying to any and all gods that he had at least seen her performance.

11:52

She wrapped her fingers up into her shirt sleeves. Her hands were still trembling from the adrenaline of the performance. She could not believe she had done that. And all for Austin.

11:57

Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that Austin may have seen her perform and yet, he had not performed himself. It was his dream, not her's. And she stole it tonight, after breaking his heart and ruining a relationship that could have meant everything for them both.

11:59

Ally felt herself falling asleep, her heart still aching, but her body full of hope. She'd heard somewhere that hope dies last. She knew now that this was true. She could handle her situation, as long as there was still hope for her and Austin.

12:01

There was a knock at her door, startling Ally awake. She was tired and confused, but she got up and she shuffled herself to the door. She figured it was one of the drunks that got past security and made their way up to the hallways, disturbing the people inside the rooms.

Opening the door, her heart soared as she saw blond hair and a bright blue jacket.

The silence between them was killing her, but Ally wanted him to speak first. She felt like she needed to know where they stood, and the only way to do this was to hear him say something.

"Hey," was all he said though. He unzipped his jacket, and that was when Ally realized that she still her's all the way done up. He leaned against the door frame and Ally's heart skipped a beat as she threw her coat across the room. He looked gorgeous standing there, his hair wet from the snow and his cheeks red from the cold.

And suddenly he was shyly smiling down at her.

"Hey," she said back, smiling too. She took a step closer, and another when he didn't step back.

"Happy New Year, Als."

"You too," was all she could get out. Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely breathe. And there was this strange tingling in her fingers.

"Can I come in?" he asked, looking past her and into the room. Butterflies erupted in her stomach at the thought, but she squashed them down and nodded, stepping back and leading him in. "I saw your performance tonight," Austin said behind her, closing and locking the door. He threw his coat on top of hers and came to sit next to her on the bed.

Ally looked up at him through her bangs, nervous about what he was going to say next. He reached up, and with slightly shaking fingers, he brushed back her hair and looked into her eyes. The touch made Ally instantly relax. "I don't think I've ever been more proud of you- ever. The performance was beautiful, hauntingly so. Especially played out on that stage, in front of a completely silent and unsuspecting crowd." His fingers never left her face and Ally bit her lip, awaiting the words she was longing to hear.

But they never came.

Instead, Austin leaned down and captured her lips in his, pulling her teeth's grip on them loose. Ally gasped in surprise. The kiss was slow and sweet and passionate. Ally never wanted it to end. But it did.

"I love you, too. You know that. But I need something more," Austin whispered, reaching out and grasping Ally's hands. "As I was sitting there in that bar, watching you performing tonight, I realized that I didn't want to let you go. I don't want you to hurt because I'm too stubborn to take you back after you've been confused. I love you too much for that. But I want some sort of commitment to know that it will never happen again. That Jim is out of your life for good-"

"He is! I swear to you that he is!"

"-I need you to commit to me for life," Austin finished, looking down at her, eyes shining. Ally looked at him questioningly at first, then realization dawned on her.

"You mean-"

"Ally Dawson, the love of my life and my musical partner. Marry me," Austin said, not even asking. He searched Ally's eyes for confirmation, and was elated to see pure bliss on her face.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" she cried, happily. Austin was shocked.

"Als! You didn't even think about it! I'm asking you to marry me, and we've only dated for-" he started, completely surprised at her quick response.

"I don't need to think about it. In my heart, I know that I should marry you. Austin, what I said tonight on that stage is true- from now on I'm following my heart. Not my head," she answered back, reaching up and kissing him. But he leaned back and out of the kiss.

"Since when has Ally Dawson not thought before acting?" he laughed, scooting backwards on the edge of the bed.

"Since a brilliant lady once told me that my heart knows what it's doing and my head will only get in the way. Now kiss me back!"

And he did.


	17. epilogue

**December 31: 2020: 10:56 pm: Surprise Location**

"Are you ready?" Austin asked Ally, leaning over her and cupping her face in his hands. She smiled up at him and nodded. He was just leaning in for a kiss when a familiar voice came up behind him.

"Hey guys! I know this is probably the worst timing ever, but your book is finally done!" Cheyenne yelled, jumping up and down and waving a book around in the air.

"Ooooh! Let me see!" Ally exclaimed, reaching for the book. But Cheyenne grasped it tighter and held it to her chest. Ally raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Wait, we only have, like, two minutes. And I want to say something first. This book has been four years in the making. And I have never spent more time with any other artists. But, this has been the best four years of my life! I've gotten to know you guys and Trish and Dez, I have had the experience of being there every step of the way, and I got to pen this lovely book about the love story between you two. So, thank you! Oh! And good luck. You're on now."

And before the two of them could say anything, she bounced away. Austin laughed. "Cheyenne, Cheyenne. But, in all honesty- four years? Thank God our fans are loyal and waited for the new book."

"You heard Cheyenne, the last one didn't really capture us. And how were we supposed to release a book stating we were only friends, and then step out as a couple?" Ally whispered, being led out on the stage by the directors of the program.

"I agree, don't get me wrong! I'm glad we decided to re-do the entire book. But announcing that you're releasing a book, and then putting it off for four years? Our fans are brilliant! By the way, did you get a chance to read what Trish and Dez wrote for us?" Austin asked, taking his spot next to Ally on the wooden stools on stage.

"I did and I cried! It was beautiful, especially because they wrote it originally for the first book. It was lovely!" Ally said, tearing up again. Austin laughed at her, adjusting his microphone.

"It was beautiful. Are you ready, Mrs. Moon?" he asked, leaning over to adjust her microphone as well.

"I don't think I will ever get over that," she gushed, nodding. "Almost a year later, and it still blows my mind."

"Good. Let's do this."

Suddenly, a booming voice ricocheted around the square: "Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome to the stage Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" And screams rang out instantly. Austin and Ally smiled at each other, took a deep breath, and started their performance.

As they were singing, Ally completely fine with performing in front of the crowd after four years of doing it with Austin, he thought about how lucky he was to be performing next to the love of his life and how, four years previous taking that risk was the best choice he'd ever made.

Their crowd had matured over the years and had gotten used to seeing Ally take the stage occasionally with Austin. Although it was still his career, she was always up for a good duet. So they sang along with them, and when Austin grabbed the guitar off the side stage and started strumming the opening chords of 'Unexpectedly' everyone started hooting. Ally grinned.

This being the only song she ever got nervous for, her voice was shaky at the beginning, but it added something to the song- it made it more real. Their voices harmonized together beautifully and the crowd hung on every word. Right before the last chorus, where four years previous, Ally had spoken the words that made Austin come back to her, Austin inserted their two new verses.

Ally looked out at the crowd, watching the faces of her fans to see the recognition on their eyes. She smiled at a few that gasped and clapped, and finished the song with Austin, feeling elated.

They stood up to the crowd cheering, and Austin leaned down to the microphone. "Thank you Times Square, New York City! Happy New Years!"

And as he smiled out at the crowd, he lay a hand on Ally's stomach and smiled broader.

_And suddenly you said yes_

_That you will be my wife_

_I thought my dreams had come true_

_I was living my perfect life_

_And you loved me back,_

_Unexpectedly._

_Now we're expecting our first child_

_Yeah, you're having my baby_

_I thought I couldn't be happier than this_

_I guess I could, maybe_

_So, now I'm a daddy,_

_Unexpectedly._

_-Austin & Ally, Unexpectedly Reprised._

A/N: I want to thank everyone who's ever reviewed this story. It was a fun one to write and I'm really excited to start my next one. Here's a shout out to those who I couldn't respond to because you signed without an account: thanks!

And, once again, I don't own Austin and Ally. However, I do own the lyrics to 'Want Vs. Need' and 'Unexpectedly.'

-Kali xo.


End file.
